Traitor
by Kurohami
Summary: He was banned from the devils, accused of things he never done... becoming a wanted criminal he never expected to be. Confused and angry, Hyodou issei seeks help from someone he never expected himself to ask from, none other than the Vali Team... Pairings not decided(Possible Harem) OP/Less Perverted Issei.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I had this crazy idea about Issei getting banned from the devils because he was accused of doing something. I know I have The Godly Dragon, so after this chapter I will take a break before I continue the godly Dragon. Please, follow or review (m_ _m)**

 **[Ddraig/ Vanishing dragon]**

 **"Talking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

Chapter 1:Accused

Issei's eyes narrowed as he walked along the streets of his estate. The aisle was quieter than usual and all he wanted to do was get back home and have a comfy sleep with his beloved Buchou and the others.

Then his heart stopped cold at a dead body in front of him but when he peered at it, it wasn't a body but a model of his armor and through the armor held a note as he scanned through.

It was an article he had never seen before, with his face in the picture and a wanted sprawled on the headlines.

Then, the truth dawned on him, how devils had looked at him weirdly, the Maou contacting him lesser and lesser and last but not least, the article where he had read about the devils accusing him of attracting more people to join the hero faction but what hurt most was that Rias and the other had probably knew about this.

Suddenly, a gush of wind was heard as Issei felt pain sear through his leg, a light spear had gotten its way there, piercing through his skin and earning a pained shout from him as he staggered away.

Reality was cruel and Issei had fallen into its trap.

"We found the Crimson dragon Emperor Host!" The shout was heard as Issei made his way under a tree, the best spot to hide from the rain. (me and my puns...)

He took one last look at the mansion he was soon to abandon and prayed for his parents' safety as he escaped from there and moving on to a place, a place he himself never expected himself to go to.

(Issei's house)

"No! Why is this happening?" Rias screamed at the hologram of her brother who was trying his best t explain things calmly.

"We had no choice, Rias.." Before his sentence was finished, a beep was heard and his eyes widened, frantically looking at a monitor before he turned back, sudden grief filled his eyes.

"Rias... Ise-kun's presence.. it ... looks like we can't sense him anymore..."Even though he did not say it out, the meaning was clear, Issei was counted as dead...

Rias stumbled back, tears flowing as she shook her head wildly, the others girl had hollow expressions,"NOOO!"

(Somewhere)

Issei made his way to the isolated mansion where it stood above a mountain, nearly invisible.

He landed on the carpet to the entrance as he knocked the door, his face already paling as he had lost a lot of blood from the whole journey.

A grey-haired bishounen stood by the doorway, raised an eyebrow but asked no questions as he invited issei in when issei blacked out.

 **[Ddraig, your host go into a little trouble,huh?]**

 **[Yeah, seems like he has became a criminal to those devils]**

Vali stared at the man who he was once very annoyed with, who he thought was nothing to him yet now so weak.

'Kuroka, help him out."

"Nyan~ Is the Sekiryuutei-chan injured?" Clad in her usual kimono, the black haired-nekotama teased as she healed the wound of Issei's before dragging him into a room.

(Room of the Vali's team)

Issei's eyes fluttered open as he groaned before he saw a very concerned face staring straight into him and he flew straight up, knocking the girl back.

"Ah Le Fay, Sorry!" He was quick to apologize before Vali cut him off,"Why are you here?"

"Let me join you." His voice was cold and steady now, unlike his usual chirpy voice.

Vali sighed as he walked out of the room,"Don't complain that your training is too harsh."

Issei smiled gratefully as Arthur suddenly walked up to him, patting Issei's shoulder as he said,"Finally, now you can be my official brother-in law."

"Onii-sama!" Le Fay looked embarrassed as she hugged her brother, stopping him from saying anymore.

"Did you get punished by the Switch Princess?" Bikou joked before he felt the stares from his teammates stared at him and issei looked solemn as he turned away and he swiftly left the room.

After that, Issei was assigned to a room and was started to get trained.

Vali was surprisingly soft on him that the others but he was probably pitying him.

(Arthur's training)

Issei moved silently as Arthur swung his excalibur at him.

The motion of the sword slowed as Issei moved back, attempting to punch Arthur when he felt himself thrown upwards as Arthur used the hilt of his sword to hit Issei in the stomach.

Issei fell back, spitting out saliva as he felt the burn of the hilt on his stomach.

Arthur pulled him up before passing him a bottle of water and thus, ended the first day of his training.

(Bikou's training)

bikou was not in the mood for fighting so they had trained their agility instead.

He had even created a special obstacle course just for issei to train.

The day passed faster when he raced the other and both of them had fun.

(Room)

As the day came to an end, issei laid on the bed with slight anger.

he hated this world, why was life unfair when so many people had better lives that him. He missed the warmth of the girls when they snuggled up to him.

Suddenly, Kuroka and Le Fay entered the room before crawling on to his bed,"It's better when it's warm, isn't it?" Le Fay asked sweetly as Issei gave a subtle nod, thanking her.

When they had fallen asleep, Issei cried himself to sleep.

The sole hatred he held for the others had dwindled, yet he was still frustrated, why did they do this to make him a criminal.

Kuroka, sensing his frustration, curled her tail around Issei, the fluffy sensation already causing a nosebleed to start and she leaned in, for a first kiss with issei which Le Fay also followed.

Issei blushed yet was grateful to the two girls, his choice already made.

After all... he was a

Traitor.

 **Its a super short chapter because I just wanted to like give an idea. Remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I checked my email and was so shocked that people were already starting to follow my story. I was actually planning to study, but my teachers were soft on me this week... Phew and I will continue my story. Thank you to my teachers! So... Without further ado, I will answer your questions in the reviews and start my new chapter. Enjoy! Please Review and follow m(_ _)m**

 **Guest: I will try my best!**

 **N7 Recruit: I'm more or like near there... probably...**

 **Sennybee98: Alright, thank you for your idea**

 **ThProjectShadow:, your question will be revealed in this chapter, btw love your story!**

 **Dragon lover: Yes! *salutes***

 **Ahuor: Thank you very much!**

 **Guest 2: Thanks**

 **Guest 3: Thanks**

 **Guest 4: I am:3**

 **Cufu: Right on it!**

 **dillmccathron: Thank you**

 **Guest 5: All right!**

 **warririor91: On it**

 **Guest 6: Not for this chapter though but it will happen, don't worry**

 **Guest 7: Sorry!**

 **Chapter 2: Fated Meeting..**

 **"Talking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Ddraig/Vanishing Dragon]**

Two months had done wonders to Issei, with him becoming much more muscular, his jaw sharp and unforgiving while his eyes looked like it could pierce through a wall, his brown hair was much spikier yet his gentle and caring attitude never vanished.

"I'm telling you, calm down!" Issei hissed as the man held a pistol to his forehead, Kuroka behind him and ready to attack if he tried to resist.

"All I'm trying to do is take that stupid doll you are holding..." Issei tried to reason before he lost his temper and kill the poor thief who looked like he peed his pants.

The guy looked at the teddy bear he was holding and the jewel, threw the bear and scrambled off before any of them could take action.

Issei sighed,"To think I used to await the time I could go out without disguising myself only to find me doing stupid jobs like this, imagine the possibilities of trying to steal a teddy bear from a full-grown man."

"Oh come on Issei-nyan, it was fun." Kuroka teased as she kissed his cheek who had gotten used to calling Issei by his name after they had more like became a couple since Kuroka could not fight her desires to tease the younger boy.

Issei smirked as he wrapped his arm around her and gave her a full lip to lip kiss and his arm made its way to...

"Ano..." A timid whisper was heard and Issei broke off the kiss as he stared at Le Fay, who looked embarrassed and witnessing him kissing Kuroka in such a hungry manner, unlike the soft kisses he gave her.

Yes... somehow or rather, the dense Issei had figured out that both these girls liked him after Bikou made him sign a paper which led him to become Le Fay guardian and Kuroka's lover in an attempt to make a joke but Arthur told Issei to take care of is sister in a serious tone which confused Issei at first but got used to it.

"Let's get back to the hotel.." he started before Kuroka cut him off.

"To do perverted things-Nya?"

"No to rest." He patted her head and in response, she stuck out her tongue in protest.

Meanwhile, a certain red-haired girl had chased down the same thief.

"I would advise you not to attempt anything silly." A neat blond haired teenager with sparkling blue eyes said politely as he held a long, sharp sword to the man's neck.

"I would like you to hand over the [ **Resistance Relic]** over to us," Rias spoke with elegance as she held out her hand.

"Wha...what relic?" The man croaked out weakly as he held the jewel close to his chest.

Rias rolled her eyes as she attempted to order Kiba, her knight, to knock the daylights out of the man, but a black-haired beauty was quick to stop her.

"Buchou, I think he is telling the truth, I can't sense anything from him." Her violet eyes shone with worry as she looked at her friend," Do you think someone else stole it?"

"Damm... This one wants a relic and the other one wants a teddy bear." The thief muttered.

Rias's ears perked up hearing this and Kiba tightened his grip on the hilt of the sword in which the teeth muttered with a terrified squeal, petrified of the blond's man action.

"What do you mean?" Her eyes gleamed as she stared at the man, closing in and pointing at the man

'The...There was a girl with a black kimono.."

"Nee-sama?" A girl with short white hair and cat hair pin said as she cut off the man's sentence, but Rias shook her head,"We can't jump to conclusions, Koneko."

She turned towards the man,"Was there anyone else?"

'A...A man with brown hair." The man spat out as quickly as he could when the sword drew closer.

"Why would they send Bikou here?" Rias pondered before the man added information he should never have,"They called him Issei."

Hearing this, the hilt of Kiba's sword landed on his stomach and he knelt, suppressing his pain and shock from the impact before blacking out.

Rias took a step back, her ears were not believing the words that she had just heard, her hands clutching near her chest as she stared up into the sky,"Ise..."

"Ise-kun."(Akeno)

"Ise-san"(Asia)

"Issei-senpai"(Koneko)

"Hyodou-kun."(Rossweisse)

'Issei."(Xenovia)

"Issei-kun"(Kiba)

"Issei-senpai."(Gasper)

'Is he alive?' The same question swirled in their minds, would they meet him again?

The occult research club was in a daze for a moment, hearing the name of their comrade, lover and friend.

"Beep!" An alarm in Rias's pocket went off and Rias's eyes widened," We need to go back now."

Seeing their king worried, the others nodded their heads and decided to leave this matter for later.

(Somewhere in a room)

"And to think something like this holds something important.." Issei sighed as the head of the teddy bear he had snatched from the poor thief fell off as he reached in to grab a small gem.

Seeing that the girls were busy with their own talk, he smiled and reached down under his bed to grab his po...

"Looking for this?" A teasing voice that Issei never failed to shiver from was heard as he turned around slowly, he had been caught red-handed.

Kuroka held an ecchi porn magazine in which Issei had secretly stashed along.

"Issei-nyan, Le Fay may have been nice enough to let you do this, but I'm not." Her fingers ran across Issei as he scampered backward from the incoming monster that advancing towards him, fast.

"Hey, come on..." Issei sweat-dropped as he moved back faster, bracing from the impact he may or may not be receiving.

Just as Kuroka was about to dish out his punishment, the ringing of the phone broke the silence in the room as everyone turned to look at it.

Thanking the phone for saving his dear life, Issei dashed away to answer the phone.

 **"Hyodou, are you guys done?"**

"Yep!" Issei answered without hesitation as Kuroka shot him an annoyed look at his _enthusiasm_ that was not there before.

 **"Meet us after an hour, the Hero Faction is planning to attack the others factions today, we can use this chance to retrieve the things we need.**

Before Issei could answer, the phone line went dead.

Seeing Issei's body tense, Kuroka decided to punish him later instead,"Who was it?"

"Vali." He looked away as he walked back, not meeting her gaze.

"What did he say?" The older girl was curious what had made the cheerful boy so depressed.

"To meet him in an hour because the Hero Faction is attacking the devils, angels, and fallen angels today."

The older girl sighed as she knew that Issei still had regrets and fury directed at the devils, thus, she tried changing the topic.

"Then what about..." Kuroka was cut off before she could finish her sentence.

"You don't have to do that." Issei gave her a small smile before kissing her on the cheek, "Thank you for trying., you can ask questions if you want"

Blushing a little, she nipped his ear and Le Fay pinched his cheek.

"Ne, Issei, do you still hate the devils, like Shirone?" Kuroka asked as she trailed her fingers along his chest.

Issei gave a small chuckle," I never hated them, Kuroka, even if I try to,I always remember that they have always given me warmth and care but... I can't forgive them so easily, they can't expect me to always run back to them even if the cause me grief, I don't want to be the loyal dog anymore."

His facial expression had a hint of pain and Kuroka's heart skipped a beat, "issei-nyan, you never told us did but why were you even chased out?"

Issei's eyes narrowed as his hands gripped the sheets of the bed tighter," Diodora Astaroth, even though he betrayed the devils, he was a pure-blood devil and was going to take after Ajuka so he held an important role to the devils and I was accused of his death."

"But that.." Kuroka protested, but Issei silenced her

"And the hero faction, it seems they have been recruiting humans by sending them messages about defeating a dragon with pictures of me so children who took the bait had their memories erased and are now heartless killers."

"That's... not your fault," Le fay whispered as she saw the dejected look of Issei.

"They had to...or they would lose the trust of the devils and would have to retire from their positions but I just can't take it anymore, I'm like a toy, if they want me, they lavish me but if they don't I am thrown away, I don't want to be reeled in by their selfish desires." Issei muttered as his fists clenched

The cold eyes of Issei caused both of the girls to bite their lips as the truth and pain Issei had endured seeped out, like a river blocked for so long, the waves of emotion being let loose.

"I'm so pathetic." Issei's tears were held back, he didn't want to cry, he was supposed to be strong...

Though, the looks the other two gave him broke his will as the tears flowed down.

Kuroka's soft skin pressed onto him as she hugged him closer and tighter, squeezing him as Kuroka patted his head lightly.

As Issei wiped away his final tears, the clock chimed to signal the end of an hour.

 **xxx**

Squeezing through the crowd, Rias caught the attention of many as faces with a slight blush turned to look at the beauty that walked past them, some even whistled.

Her face scrunched up in disgust at the looks they were giving her or any of her servants, only Ise was allowed to do that...

At the thought of his name, her heart squeezed as if it was stabbed a hundred times by a blade, it was their fault for not warning Issei earlier and the fear of him never forgiving them was worse than never seeing him again.

 _"Ise... I'm sorry." Her words were like sweet honey as Issei curled up against her._

 _He looked at her with wide eyes as she ruffled his hair while caressing his cheek before planting kisses from his cheek to his neck._

 _They had reached the point where both of them were more daring to do these in their relationship as Rias sat on his lap. his cool hand wrapping around hers and the tinge of warmth found its way to her cheeks as he stared into her eyes._

 _Yes, both of them were sexually frustrated and Issei declined to anything more than a kiss as he did not want to affect her in studies or business and wanted to wait till they were husband and wife though his perverted desires said something else._

 _Thus, they got into a small argument in which became a making out session._

 _"Let's continue later, okay? I'll go buy the groceries." He whispered into her ear as Rias shivered with delight, this was one of the times when Issei was more open and more ... on the offensive._

 _Giving her a final kiss that was as gentle as a mother's hand embracing her child, it left Rias stunned as she bid him farewell till later._

 _Who knew it would have been their last kiss for ages to come?_

'If only I was able to tell him first before he ran away... an for all this time, I thought he was,,,' Her eyes brimmed with tears of both happiness and guilt.

She clenched her fists as she move on, 'I have to find him.'

Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice the rock infront of her and tripped.

Before her face landed on the rough surface of the floor, a firm grip caught her hand before pulling her up.

However, when she looked up, her savior was nowhere to be found except for her servants ensure if she was alright.

She remembered it, the warmth of his hand and how firm it was just like her Ise... and the spark that seemed to burst into a warm fire when his hand made contact with hers... she wan't dreaming right?

On the other hand, Issei was staring at his palm.

The smooth and tender skin that was so familiar to him, it couldn't be...

He looked back but the girl he had pulled up was too far for him to make out her features.

Kuroka and Le Fay gave him a concerned, unaware of his past action.

Their meeting had already happened, was it fate? A chance to repair the broken bridge of their romance or a time for Issei to unleash his hatred for revenge?

 **Sooo... thats all another short chapter. The next one would probably be longer so... well see you soon?**

 **Question 1:Who else do you want in Issei's harem, feel free to tell.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! **Honestly, I wasn't going to update this story but guess what? MY computer crashed when I was updating my chapter for my other story so I raged and well, turned to this story. My harem question really got so many people.. ah ... Bless Issei. Well moving on, I'm going to answer your review and put the names of the girls you voted, Kuroka and Le Fay are confirmed so you do not have to vote for them. Please Follow, Favourite or review:3**

 **[Guest] I'm sorry...**

 **[Dillmccathron] All right! I apologize in advance as I do not think I will add the girls from raiser's peerage but Kunou will be on the list!**

 **[BANIKAIZEN] Thank you**

 **[ niningtan] Yes I will, thank you**

 **[SennyBee98] Yes, very true**

 **[Guest] Ho Ho Ho back to you**

 **[ByyBeats]Well if majority of you guys don't want Rias, I will not add her but if she is in the harem, she will not be the main**

 **[Blue Tansa] Rest assured, Ophis will be in the voting list.**

 **[Kirinthor] Thank you**

 **[Guest] Yes Yes..**

 **[Worririor91] Hmm... Both Ravel and Koneko will be in the voting list**

 **[Dragon Slayer 41] Ophis will be in the voting list.**

 **[DatGuitarGirl] Yes I finally updated!**

 **[Guest] Rias may or may not be added, rest assured that Kuroka will be the main one in his harem**

 **[Guest] Be patient my friend...**

 **[Guest] Yes they will...**

 **[Guest] It is happening in this chapter**

 **[Selet] Not really, he is just one of the reasons why issei is getting accused**

(Voting List)

 **Rules: You can only vote once for one girl and depending on how many votes each girl gets, the more important she is in the story but if a lot of you disagree on a girl in the harem, I will remove her.(Kuroka and Le Fay are already in)**

 **The candidates are Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, Kunou, Ophis, Ravel, Gabriel**

 **Please tell me if you want to add more!~**

 _[Ddraig]_

 _{Vanishing Dragon}_

 _"Talking"_

 _'Thoughts'_

 **Chapter 3: Revenge**

 _Even though he thought he could move on, to be free again yet the pain and anger were still reflected in his eyes, the betrayal he received had been in_ _comparison with the love he had got. Yet, he could never bring himself to hate them. Why? He thought. After all, the one he used to love was with them, whether he still yearned for her was already in the past like a scar on his back that would pull him back into the whirlpool of hatred..._

"Issei-nyan, stop zoning out." Kuroka pouted as she lunged at Issei, like a ferocious cat, a very attractive one.

Instead of dodging, Issei held out both hands and embraced her in a tight hug which made Kuroka stiffen in shock and maybe happiness, she was never going to admit that, though.

"issei-nyan?" Her eyes were filled with curiosity as she saw Issei's eyes darken and his smile was lopsided," Kuroka, you will always be with me right? Like Le Fay?" His tone was gentle yet it held so many emotions within it and Kuroka was sure fear was one of them.

Smiling, she playfully licked his cheek and pressed her ear to his chest, hearing his heart beat wildly in the excitement of meeting his past comrades before using a finger to doodle on his shirt,"That depends, issei-nyan, if you love me, I will never leave you."

Hearing such words, Issei patted her head before his face bloomed into a full shade of red as Kuroka announced,"But you have to make babies with me first."

The train halted to a stop as a grey haired bishounen walked in before glaring at the two,"Can you guys stop flirting for a second?"

"Funny, Butt-dragon." Issei joked as Albion cried out in anguish at his new nickname, both the heavenly dragons had been hurling nicknames and the oppai dragon and butt dragon nicknames had caught on to their hosts.

"So you are not going to chicken out this time?" Vali inquired, his silver hair shining as the sunlight from the window reflected the brightness into Issei's eyes, making him groan.

Though he nodded his head to the question and Vali smirked, satisfied that his rival had healed a considerably good amount from the last time he saw him acting like a complete wreck.

Even though he was calm, Issei's hand was shaking from fear? excitement? Emotions swirled in him like an unstable whirlpool, what if he was tempted to stay behind, he didn't want to leave Kuroka and the others, though.

Staring at Kuroka resting on his lap, his answer was clear, his home was right here where he was not being made used off and treated like an individual with his own special qualities, not only a weapon.

This time, when the train stumbled to a stop to signal them that they had reached their destination, Issei was ready and raring to go, completing this mission was the only thing on his mind now.

Nudging Kuroka to awake from her short nap, Issei mentally berated himself for getting excited after seeing Kuroka's kimono slip a little and him ogling he breasts, while Le Fay gave him a cute pout reminding him of...

 _Asia_

Did she miss him, was she getting bullied b Mastuda, Motohama or Kyiruu? There were so many things he missed. Yet, he never wanted to return t the past.

Stepping out of the train, he breathed in the cool breeze as he stepped onto the battlefield, the Hero Faction had already made its move judging from the debris lying around and the fallen bodies of soldiers lay on the floor.

He patted his cloak that was passed down to all of them, wiping the dust awak as he slipped it on, the item immediately covering his face as he goofed with it for a while before standing at attention.

Vali sighed as his eyebrows furrowed,"Hyodou and Kuroka, you guys will serve as distraction while Bikou and I get the things we need, Le Fay you are going to guard us, notify Hyodou if you need help, Arthur, make sure no one comes here."

Earning silent nods from his team, Vai and Bikou made their way to the main building while Le Fay followed behind.

Arthur gave a polite farewell as Kuroka and Issei headed off to their own points, separating half-way after thy had decided who was going to which side or direction with the latter going to the further side as Kuroka was lazy.

"Heh...What does Vali want this time?" Issei muttered as he kicked the dirt, promptly making a stone flying in the air as it shot off to somewhere not too far off.

"Shit! Who was that?" An angry groan was heard as Issei heard shuffling.

 **[Partner, there are two people there]**

Thanking the dragon for the new information, Issei trudged there, leaping onto the building beside him as he glanced down, curious who his opponent would be.

What he saw was not what he expected as he took a hurried step back, nearly falling but he managed to stabilize his balance as he crept towards the edge.

Below him, was a gruff looking man and also someone he knew very well, it was none other than Rias gremory.

The crimson haired princess looked troubled or annoyed as the gruff looking man charged at her.

"As the heiress to the Gremory Household, I will eliminate you." She whispered as a ball of the familiar black and red destruction power formed on her palm as he shot it towards him.

Her eyes widened when it was easily deflected with a swing, the man punched on her as he licked his lips,"Ah... Before Boss calls me, I can have some fun with you."

Grimacing, Rias braced for the worst as he got ready to make a move on her.

Suddenly, the soft swipe of a body movement was heard as the man stared at her for a moment, his eyes bulging as he toppled on the ground.

"Who.. is it..." her eyes scanned her surroundings as she cautiously stood up.

"Its been long, hasn't it?" A lone figure stood before her as it walked, slowly yet it didn't look intimidating to her.

She moved back as fast as she could till she reached the wall behind.

From inside the cloak, Issei shivered as he saw how frightened she look.

Then, Issei removed his cloak and smiled.

As time passed, Rias finally seemed to register that her suspected to be dead lover was alive and her eyes brimmed wit tears as she lunged towards him in an attempt to hug him.

Issei's strong arms found his way to her waist as she nuzzled him.

Though it only lasted for a while when she felt her vision blur and her eyes closing and she blacked out.

Issei removed his hands from her, the magic instantly fading away as he carried her bridal-style while muttering,"Gomenasai, I had to do this."

Leaping up another building, he put on his cloak as he walked away steadily, leaving the man he had defeated in a garbage bin.

(Somewhere else)

Kuroka stared at the men before her,"You will not try to hurt Issei-nyan."

Her eyes gleamed as they were taken out in a second.

"Hmph, I can't even find someone as brave as him to try to punch me."

She stared at the pendant holding a picture of both of them.

"Who will he choose?"

(In the battlefied)

Akeno heaved a deep breath as another lightning strike destroyed the barriers, her eyes wandering to where the others were.

Spotting Sirzechs, she rushed towards him only to get pulled into his barrier as he asked worriedly,"Where's Rias?"

Akeno scanned the group in the barrier and everyone was with them except Rias.

"She was supposed to come back earlier, did she get ambushed?"

Caught off guard by the question, Sirzech's barrier vanished as Seafall screamed," There are too many!"

Azazel shot an annoyed look as their enemies surrounded them.

Even though they had defeated most of them, the other soldiers were quite strong, holding weapons they did not recognize.

"Hahh!" One of the elite soldiers from the Hero Faction tried to take out Sirzechs, who had a hollow look in his eyes as possibilities of the condition of his younger sister was unknown.

Just about to strike the enemy, a bolt of energy flew past her and exploded in front of the enemy as his life flashed past him before falling onto the ground, dead as a doornail.

 **[Dragon Shot]**

Akeno' eyes widened at the familiar voice and move.

 _"Wah! Akeno-san! You sprung up on me again."_

 _Akeno giggled as she sat down with him, resting her head on his shoulders as she linked her arms with his._

 _"Ne, Ise-kun, if you ever disappear from me again, I want us to have something special, like a signal when you see me."_

 _"Huh?" Issei seemed like a deer in front of headlights as he thought._

 _"well, if that's the case, I will do this."_

 _Aiming his arm in towards the starry sky, he summoned his gauntlet. [Dragon shot]_

 _The beam of energy made its way into the darkness before it burst, like fireworks in the night sky._

 _"You sure know how to impress a girl, ufufu." She teased as Issei raubbed the back of his head, embarrassed._

 _"Promise?" She held up her pinkie finger._

 _Chuckling at how childish she was acting, the fingers intertwined._

 _"Promise."_

Everyone turned back, even Sirzechs, who had snapped out of his trance.

Akeno's eyes brimmed with tears at the sight before her.

"Ise-kun?

 **Well, I'm done. Remember to vote! And also, I actually have an important exam next week and in October so I have to study a lot. So please bear with me! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! My prep papers have just finished so I can take a little break before studying again! I have also been watching one of my guilty pleasure animes, Love live :3 So, I thought that I could update a new chapter. I will update my new story, Bound and this story alternately so that it is fair! Please follow, favorite and review.**

 **Voting list: Well I got alot of votes and I would like to say that Ophis has been confirmed to be placed in the harem so all of you Ophis fans can now celebrate! I would also like to change the rules a little. Instead of only voting for one girl, you can now vote for as many as you like but you can only vote for each of the girls once! Remember to vote if you haven't! ( The list of girls can be found last chapter)**

 **[heroman626] You have to read to find out!**

 **[FreakAZoiDofaniME] Ha Ha, I won't. Just a short hiatus**

 **[Porky] Thank you**

 **[Guest] Alright**

 **[Sennybee98] Thank you**

 **[Skyrus1901] Ophis has been now confirmed to be in the harem**

 **[Hyodou Issei The Oppai Dragon] Okay**

 **[DraigTrueEmperor9] Thank you!**

 **[Dragon slayer 41] Thank you, Ophis has now been confirmed to be in the harem!**

 **[redclaw39] Thank you**

 **[ShredX01] Your review just made my day**

 **[Kirinthor]Thank you**

 **[Guest] Okay**

 **[Warririor91] It depends if she is voted a lot and I'm sorry but I'm not sure if I can make a lemon now..**

 **[DragonMaster128] Thank you**

 **[Sasuke75249] Thank you**

 **[La Jesus Quack] *Smiles* Then you should be happy to know that she is now confirmed in the harem.**

 **[gta2001] Yep you voted the right way.**

 **Random question before I start my chapter: Which dragon woud you choose, Ddraig or Albion?**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

[Ddraig]

{Albion}

Disclaimer: I don't own High school DxD

 **Chapter 4: Anger**

Anger is poison. You must purge it from your mind or else it will corrupt your better nature. ~Christopher Paolini

Ophis used to think once she obtained 'Silence', she would be satisfied. So after she had a truce with Great Red to share the dimension, she was quite sure she would never contact anyone again.

Yet, she was still thinking of the man who changed her life with his small acts of kindness and pervertedness.

Why? She questioned when she felt bored in her desired world.

"Ise."She whispered his name as she floated around, even Ddraig had acknowledged the boy to be the best host in history.

 ** _xx_**

 _"Ddraig?" She made her way to his back, tugging his sleeve._

 _"Nope, Ophis, I am Issei, all my friends call me Ise." He corrected her with slight amusement as he bent down to reach her height._

 _"Am I your friend?" She tilted her head adorably as she asked her question._

 _Nodding his head, he patted her hand before standing up._

 _"Ophis, before you want to return to 'Silence', how about staying with us?_

 _With his hand reached out, he gave her a smile so bright that she could neve forget_

 _"Yes." Her hand enclosed around his as they made their way to Hyodou Residence..._

 _ **xx**_

"Maybe I can visit him again." A small smile emerged on her face.

(Continued from next chapter...)

Sirzechs seemed to hesitate a moment after spotting his sister in the arms of Issei.

Looking around, he saw that the others seemed lost in their own world, not recovered from the shock.

"Ise-kun?" Akeno whispered, her lips trembling as a cold shiver ran down her spine, "ISE-KUN!"

Her tears flowed like there was no end as she stumbled to the ground, unable to handle the information she had gotten.

Issei looked different, from head to toe, anyone could spot the muscles that crept up his arms and how toned his stomach was.

He looked anything from happy as he stared down at his past comrades who were lost for words or already on the floor crying.

Yet, he stood his ground, making sure he was not too near to them.

"Issei-kun, please put Rias down." Sirzechs was troubled, not sure how to handle the situation.

However, Issei had a fond look on his face when he saw Akeno, seeing one of his Onee-sama cry so hard broke his heart before he stared back at Sirzechs, his lips forming a thin and hair line.

"May I ask why?" His voice seemed soothing as he asked his question innocently, too innocently.

Sirzechs hands clenched as his mind filled with answers on how to answer but his posture stayed elegant, intimidating.

"You will be counted as a traitor if you do not listen to our orders." He spoke in a firm tone, but his inner voice begged the man to let go of his cherished sister.

"Aren't I already one?"

Ths time, Sirzechs was lost for words as his hand flew to his mouth at the hurt he had felt in the words Issei spoke.

"Issei-ku.."

His sentence was cut off by the pain in Issei' eyes as he continued.

"You used me, to save that stupid reputation of yours, your status, was I only ever a weapon to you, was I ever someone that Rias and the others loved, was I ever cared about?" Tears brimmed as Issei felt pathetic again, why did he have to meet these horrid people again? Issei hollered, pain and betrayal evident in his eyes.

"She didn't know." The soft-spoken Asia spoke up.

Raising an eyebrow, Issei doubted her words but paused for her to continue.

"Rias onee-sama didn't know about it, s-she cried the most." Asia's emerald eyes brimmed with tears as she remembered how everyone suffered and weeped through that whole time.

Even now, they had not healed from the suspected "Death" of Issei.

By now,Issei was confused in whether to trust them and unconsciously gripped the arms of Rias tighter.

"Hyodou, if you do listen to what we say, you get this." Azazel held up a book, a porn book.

Snorting, Issei was about to decline when he squinted closer and his eyes widened.

"Thats... That's the legendary porn book, how the hell did you get that, Sensei?" He shouted, jealous that his past teacher had gotten the ultimate book for mastuburation.

Though,the reunion was short-lived when Issei noticed the slight movement of the fallen angel governor and he immediately blocked the incoming attack before he placed his gauntlet right beside Rias's head.

"I will kill her if I have to." His threat stunned the others as thoughts about attacking were put off.

(Outside wall)

Kuroka hated it.

The idea of sharing issei other than LeFay was frustrating and impossible to hear.

Yet, after seeing Issei pour his feelings out, Kuroka concluded that she could not bear to ever see Issei in such pain again.

Thus, she made issei go exactly where the red-haired heiress was so that they could meet.

Pain swelled in her chest as she had a faraway look in her eyes, instantly regretting her heroic plan to let Issei meet Rias Gremory.

Le Fay crouched as she held on to the wolf's fur, patting it slowly as she surveyed the battlefield.

"Fenfir, finish them off." Her order was clear and the wolf leapt from the wall and clashed with the Hero Faction, successfully ending their lives.

Le Fay looked back and Kuroka shook her head.

"We have to buy some time for issei-nyan, he has to face them and clear the misunderstandings, I don't want him to be hurt so badly again." She explained, her tail curling around a pole as she sighed.

"Ise-nyan, I love you..." A clear confession in the day, Kuroka tugged at her kimono and for a second, tears sprung in her eyes.

(In a mansion)

Bikou stood guard as Vali search through the heap of treasure.

His hand found a dull-looking armor and he grinned, satisfied that his hunt had not gone to waste.

"Eh? I didn't think I met you guys here." A sneer was heard as Bikou eyes narrowed before his hand rested on his weapon.

"Cao Cao, I didn't think you would notice us." Vali retorted as he retrieved the item he found and gave a bored expression towards the handsome man with short black hair.

Cao Cao looked distinctive in his usual attire, wearing a typical high school boy's clothes with a mix of an ancient chinese attire.

He smirked as he licked his lips,"The white and red dragon emperors, you will be one of the best opponents I ever met."

Vali stepped forward at the mention of Issei, his tone calm and collected as he spoke,"You planned it, didn't you? So Issei would join us and hate the devils."

Seeing that his plan had already been found out, Cao Cao bit back a chuckle, his eyes gleaming with mischief as he smiled a little too innocently.

"If that's the case, I don't see any reason i need to explain it to you anymore." With that, he clicked his fingers as mist blurred Vali's vision,"Till next time."

Immediately, Bikou readied himself to chase after Cao Cao when Vali stopped him.

"What was his real reason for doing those?" Bikou questioned as he scanned the empty mansion.

Vali smirked,"As he said, to witness the true power of the combination of the two heavenly dragons."

Suddenly, the mansion shook and Vali rolled his eyes before commanding Bikou to inform the others that they could report back.

When Bikou had left, Vali made his way out,' Hyodou Issei, I never imagined myself caring for him.'

(Back with Issei)

The blade of a sharp sword was about to make contact with him when it was flung out of Kiba's grasp.

"Ise-kun..." Through pants, Kiba tried to stand as the bruises from the fights before weakened him from destroying the barrier between Issei and the others.

Sirzechs stood by but made no action to break the barrier as the young devils and angels tried to break it down.

"Ise...stop." The weak hand from Rias touched issei;s cheek and Issei stared at her, a sad smile on his face.

His heart ached as Rias shot him a warm smile as she gripped his shirt tightly, "Return to us..."

Tears dripped from his face as he stared at his past lover's eyes... if only... she had said it earlier.

"I'm sorry but I have already moved on..." His gaze was averted from hers as he put her down and the barrier degenerated.

His palm found a way to his forehead as he asked himself what he was doing before the small shock of a touch made him jump with fright.

Kuroka and Le Fay stood behind him with solemn faces as the others stared at them and Issei realised his work here was done.

Stepping back from Rias who looked heartbroken, he leaned in,"I really wish you could find someone that is ten times better than me."

Rias stared at him and issei made out the words she mouthed, I won't give up...

Just as he was pulled into the portal back home, his glare burned into Azazel.

"I already know about your experiment."

"What?"

"Restructuring Raynare." With that, the portal vanished and it seemed like they were never there.

 **DUN DUN DUN! It just kind of hit me, I'm so sorry if this seemed a bit rushed but I really wanted to write another chapter before I study for the rest of the month. I thank you for all the support.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Soo...its been quite long and I finally managed to have time for this chapter! I been so tired after completing my exams and had quite some arguments so writing may probably take stress away so here I am! Also, I should be updating faster but also not that fast as i'm actually going to read the light novel volume 10 if I'm correct about A maiden's heart so that I can make sure Issei is reacting quite like how he acted in that chapter because he was scared that the girls would hate him for liking them and I'm able to know more about Issei's behaviour and emotional change during ...I hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember to follow, favourite and review :3**

 **Voting list: As usual, remember to vote if you haven't and I'm happy to say that Koneko is now confirmed to be in the harem,along with Gabriel!**

 **Important question: Do you guys want Ophis to have a more mature body or the same body she had in the anime?**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own High School Dxd**

 **[a good fic] Thanks for reminding me!**

 **[ ethanlukkar] Thank you**

 **[DraigTrueEmperor9]Thank you!**

 **[Xerozzuro] Thanks!**

 **[ThatAnon] I am actually considering that so don't worry.**

 **[Karlos1234ify] Thank you and when you say interesting, I hope you mean it in a good way :3 Edit(To your second review) Kuroka and ophis have been confirmed in the harem as stated in the previous chapters :)**

 **[No21] I a happy to say that koenko is now in the harem.**

 **[Tankman] Koenko has now been confirmed in the harem**

 **[rogueranger1993] Thank you!**

 **[Koenko Fan] Koenko is mow confirmed in the harem so let's celebrate!**

 **[Guest101] Yaaa! She is now in the harem :3**

 **[hhggjkaslfhkjww] She is now in the harem :)**

 **[DragonMaster128] Thank you**

 **[Guest] Koenko is now in the harem :3**

 **[Dragon slayer 41] Gabriel is now in the harem and thank you!**

 **[Warriroir91] I'll try. (Second review) Not in this chapter though :3**

 **[Gues] Dun Dun Dun back to you and I'm considering that idea**

 **[Wyatt1mesteth]Thank you.**

 **[Houvdon] Thank you**

 **[Guest] thank you**

 **[Guest] Ok.**

 **Chapter 5: First Love**

 **"Talking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Ddraig]**

 **{Albion}**

The first time you fall in love, it changes you forever and no matter how hard you try, that feeling just never goes away-Nicholas Sparks

Issei tossed and turned in his sleep, his eyes shut tight as his hands went around Kuroka to pull her closer than usual.

 ** _xx_**

 _Issei rested his head on the fence pole as he stared at the sunset._

 _"Ano...You are Hyodou issei from kuoh Academy, aren't you?"_

 _"Yes?" Issei turned around to see a pretty girl with raven black hair that went down to her waist and had violet eyes that seemed to shine under the dim light._

 _'Ahh..she's so cute!' Issei thought as the girl fidgeted nervously._

 _"Can I help you?" He asked the shy girl curiously._

 _"Hyodou-kun, are you seeing anyone at the moment?" She spoke up and red tinged her cheeks._

 _Issei's mind went blank as he scratched his head sheepishly,"N-Not really."_

 _"I'm glad to hear that" She smiled brightly as her mood seemed to brighten up a little._

 _"W-Would you go out with me?" Her face with a gentle and innocent smile, Issei thought he heard the wrong words."What did you just say?"_

 _'I always seen you walk here and I just knew that you were my...", her face scrunching up in determination as she spoke more clearly,"Would you go out with me?"_

 _"of course!" Issei answered as he gave her a goofy grin._

'Not again...It's going to repeat itself.'

 _'This my big chance..' Issei thought as he brought Yuuma to the fountain, managing to hold her hand._

 _Suddenly, Yuuma ran forward to reach the front of the fountain before turning around," Ne..Issei-kun , can you do me a favour to commemorate our first date?"_

'Noo...Please, don't do this again.'

 _'What kind of favour?'_

 _"Could you die, please?" Yuuma eyes shone with mischief as her smile turned into a sadistic grin._

 _"Wait..what, could you repeat yourself, Yuuma-chan?" Issei asked as Yuuma walked forward, placing her mouth next to his ear._

 _"Could you die, please?" She repeated, her voice crisp and clear and issei's eyes widened at the words._

'Nooo...Stop...'

 _Issei crawled back as he fell on the floor._

 _Yumma was now clad in black skimpy clothing but most importantly, she had black wings._

 _Holding out her hand, she touched the band that Issei bought a little lovingly,"It was fun to play with you but it;s time to kill you." A bright light appeared as a structure of a spear formed in her hand and pierced through Issei before dispersing into small light particles._

 _"Thank you for the fun memories."_

Noo...I don't want this.

 _"I chose the name Amano Yuuma because I was going to kill you at sunset, aren't I poetic?"_

 _"Raynare!" Issei's eyes burst with anger as he charged towards her,"Don't call me that! YOu disgust me!" She shouted as she shot two light spears straight into his knees._

Stop! Please... Not again..

 _"Buchou, please kill her.." Issei eyes darkened as he turned away from Raynare._

 _'Noo... i love you Issei-kun!" With that, silence filled the hall as Rias shot her power of destruction at her._

 _Black feathers of the fallen angel floated in the air as tears flowed down his eyes,"You were my first girlfriend..."_

"Issei-nya, WAKE up!" Kuroka shook Issei's body violently as Le Fay watched Issei, shock evident on her face.

"Huh?" Issei rubbed his eyes sleepily as he looked up at kuroka's worried face.

"What happened, you were screaming.." Kuroka hugged Issei tightly as tears formed in her eyes.

'Nothing, I just had a nightmare." Issei comforted Kuroka as he patted her head gently and ruffled her hair, smiling warmly at her,'I love you Kuroka, Le Fay."

Blushing a little, Kuroka nipped issei's ear,"Baka issei-nya."

Chuckling a little, Issei went in for a kiss as he pulled Kuroka closer to her, indulging in her sweet scent and warm body.

"Really? In the morning too?" A cold voice was heard as Issei pulled away from Kuroka.

Vali stood there with a straight face as he leaned against the doorway, a small smirk on his face as he folded his arms,"We are going to raid the Gremory's mansion."

"Huh?" Issei questioned Vali, confused at the sudden decision.

Sighing, Vali explained," I need something from there so we need some idiots t act as distraction."

"Oi! As if you are any better yourself, Butt-dragon." Issei retorted but Vali had already walked away and issei went up to chase him, leaving kuroka and Le Fay behind.

'Ehh..To think Vali was so kind-hearted, then we must have issei meet that fallen angel.' Kuroka thought as she stepped out off bed with Le fay.

After successfully losing Issei, Vali made his way to his study as he placed a small gm into the old armour he collected earlier.

 **{You're quite the liar, we don't need any more pieces for this armour.}**

Smiling a little, Vali combed his silver hair,"That Hyodou, he's probably not going to return to normal unless he can finally face his fear."

"That stupid Vali.." Issei groaned as he stalked down the hallway.

 _Issei's table was filled with paper as he noted down the techniques from that day's lesson but just as he was about to turn in, his eye caught a blue light._

 _Curious, he snaked into the room when he spotted Vali reading a news from a hologram._

 _"Hyodou?" Vali turned around and motioned for Issei to come._

 _"Is this her?" Issei gasped at the image,a girl was floating in a tube or to be more exact, Raynare floating in a tube._

 _" I stole this from a fallen angel official when I passed by him, it seems they are having an experiment to try to revive fallen angels._

"Tch, why I am still having nightmares about her, I should have long forgotten her." Issei punched a wall as he breathed heavily.

Slumping down to a corridor, issei brought his knees to his head and started sobbing.

"Issei-nya." A hand touched Issei's cheek as Kuroka kneeled down to his eye level and stared directly at him,"If you are still scared of that woman, then you have no idea how many of us are worried for you. Issei-nya, stop being dumb."

Pushing him down to the ground, Kuroka slowly unbuttoned his shirt and licked his neck slowly, causing him to blush.

"Ok, lets not continue before things become rated." A chuckle was heard as the turned to see that Bikou was taunting them.

Kuroka hands balled up into a fist as she gave Bikou a death stare,"Read The Mood! You idiot!" Pouncing off Issei, Kuroka made her way to get her hands on Bikou.

As Issei looked at them chasing each other, a lopsided grin formed on his face as he got up,"Yeah..I was really an idiot."

(Gremory's mansion)

"How could you?" Rias slammed her hands on the table as she glared at the fallen angel.

Azazel snorted as his dirty blond hair flipped to the side,his arms wrapped around his black kimono, he gave rias a bored glance.

Sirzechs eyebrow twitched as he calmly said,"Rias, please calm down."

Ras huffed as she sat down hastily, still giving Azazel a deathly glare,"Raynare was the very reason why issei died, when he finally managed to get over it, you bring her back again!"

Azael smirked as he said,"Do you think I do not know that? The Raynare i revived is has..."

 ***BOOM!***

A soldier with panic written across his face stumbled into the room,"Lucifer-sama, There are intruders."

With that, the mansion rocked forward as everyone clung to something to balance themselves.

"Get to safety!" Sirzechs yelled as he shielded the others from getting injured before jumping to what was left of the floor.

"Eh? Such weaklings..." Vali muttered as he stepped into the room.

 **{Divine dividing}**

Sirzechs took a step back as a ball of destruction formed in his hand, engulfing his whole body in the demonic aura.

'Tch, I will just buy time so Kuroka and lead issei to that fallen angel.' Vali raised his hand as he charged at Sirzechs.

"Ruin the extinct" Sirzechs focused his power into numerous highly mobile small spheres, attempting to eliminate vali's existence and also to serve as a warning that he was serious about the fight.

Meanwhile, issei was brought to a room led by Kuroka as she surveyed the room before rushing to a small corner and breaking the wall before her down.

Inside, a blue light lit up and Issei could make up a tube in the middle with an occasional flicker.

"Raynare?" Issei muttered as his hand pressed against the thin glass on the tube,"Kuroka,why?"

"To allow you to stop hurting, kill her yourself." Kuroka stated plainly as she looked to the side, avoiding his gaze.

Staring back at Raynare, Issei heaved a deep breath as he broke the glass swiftly and Raynare was pushed out by the flowing water.

"Mnnn...What?" Raynare yawned as if she came to from a deep sleep.

"raynare..." Issei's jaw tightened as he held his hand to her.

"What do you mean? Who's raynare?" She asked as she tilted her head.

Issei was generally confused as he pulled Raynare up and looked her into the eye,"Then who do you think you are?"

"I'm Amano Yuuma."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys! It's been quite long, hasn't it? Well, I actually spent some time re-watching High school DxD cause I wanted to see the jealous Rias and Akeno _ Anyways, I did promise myself I had to make another chapter soon so I put away all my fanfiction reading time to reading the light novel volume 10 again so I can finally make sure that Issei's reactions aren't that OOC. As always, thank you for all the support and stuff, I really couldn't believe that the story has reached 150+ followers. And after a long time, I finally managed to plan out this chapter so enjoy this chapter!**

 **[Voting list] We now have Akeno and Kunou in the harem. If you haven't vote, remember to vote!**

 **[Important Question again..] More people are voting for Ophis to have a mature body so just asking if those who wanted her to be like in the anime would mind a lot.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD**

 **[Karlos1234ify] Quite true**

 **[War historian] Boom!**

 **[DragonMaster128] Thank you!**

 **[maxigiampieri2012] Well, the chapter you awaited for is here!**

 **[Xerozzuro] Thank you so much!**

 **[ ] Thank you!**

 **[DraigTrueEmperor9] Thank you!**

 **[Sasuke75249] Hmm?**

 **[Fxtype 456] Noted.**

 **[Guest] :)**

 **[No2114] Noted.**

 **[Tankman] Noted.**

 **[NinjaFang1331] Thanks you!**

 **[FOYX] I meant I was re-reading volume 10 again -_-**

 **[MagcargoAustin] Noted.**

 **[Guest] Thanks!**

 **[pieguy6mc] Haha :P**

 **"Talking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Ddraig]**

 **{Albion}**

 **Chapter 6: A teacher's caring side**

 _Teachers affect eternity; no one can tell where their influence stops~Henry Brook Adams_

BOOM! Half of the mansion was sliced into half as Issei carried Raynare out of the building.

"No! I can't leave Azazel-sama!" Raynare shrieked as she kicked Issei as hard as she could but to no avail.

"Kuroka, go get the others while I go get Vali and meet me at the meeting spot." Issei said as he jumped and dodged a blast of magic directed at him before beheading the soldier.

Nodding her head, Kuroka evaded yet another spell as she leaped to the others location, leaving Issei to fend off the enemies by himself, not that it would really need any more manpower to finish them off.

"Tch!" Issei bit his lip as Raynare started struggling even more in his strong grip, distracting him a little as he took out a few more of the soldiers before he dropped raynare on the ground.

Her thin white nightgown spreaded out on the floor as she grimaced in pain before issei knocked her out cleanly by stabbing her throat with two of his fingers.

Seeing that his enemies were all women, Issei had a crazy grin on his face as he did a silly dance in his mind.

Pumping his fist in the air, he concentrated his power on Ddraig while laughing hysterically.

 **[Dress Break]**

The women's eyes widened as in an instant, all their armor were gone and they immediately bent down to cover themselves up.

'Ohoho, this is a feast for my eyes!' Issei thought as he oogled at all of them, steam emitting out of his ears and nose as he rubbed his hands together pervertedly.

As they retreated with embarrassment written over their faces, Issei looked up to see twelve jet black feathered wings and an annoying smirk on his face, Issei didn't need to think twice to know who he was.

With black hair, golden bangs and a black goatee and an average build, Azazel stood out quite distinctively with a red coat and grey jeans that ruffled with the howling wind, messing his hair up a little.

Grabbing Raynare, Issei moved back as he readied Ddraig at his former Sensei whom he respected a lot.

"Don't get in my way, Azazel." He threatened as he clenched his fist and Ddraig glowed with a dim red light ever so slowly as Azazel walked closer.

"It's not like I came to fight you anyways.." Azazel chuckled as he stopped right in front of Issei , pushing Ddraig away from his direction.

"Seems like you found her, huh? You probably already know that she doesn't remember anything, don't you?" Azazel taunted as he held out his hands.

Patting Issei's shoulder, he smiled warmly as he ruffled his hair,"You can do whatever you want with her, kill her, rape her, she is yours after all." Azazel said as he grabbed Issei who had slung Raynare on his shoulder.

"After all it was my partially my fault you were dragged into this supernatural mess." With that, he pointed to the Gremory main household which was in flames,"Now go save Vali."

"A...S-sensei?" Issei looked back at Azael with confusion in his eyes but Azazel had already turned back,"Remember to notify me when you get laid"

Taking flight yet again, Azazel was soon nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell." Issei muttered as he felt hot tears rolling down his cheeks before he quickly wiped them off,'Why do i always feel this surge of emotions when I see any of them?'

"I won't fail you, I promise I will get laid soon after all my dream was to become a harem king.." Issei said as he made his way to his original destination, locking off his emotion once more as he braced himself to see his ex-comrades once again.

Away from Issei, Azazel spotted a few soldiers chasing after Issei. With a flick of his wrist, the soldiers immediately slumped to the ground, snoring.

"Gomenasai, I don't think I will allow you to hurt on of my treasured students."

 **xx**

"Hyodou Issei? I remember faintly from the three factions' Sports Day's..." Gabriel trailed off as she had no significant memory of Issei as she tilted her head to one side ion a cute manner.

With curly blond hair and a voluptuous figure, it was no wonder she was given the name "Most beautiful Woman in heaven"

As her brother sighed once again, Gabriel leaned in to see what he was so depressed about.

Michael's green eyes seem to have lost the light in them as his long blond hair cascaded about his shoulders and his slumped figure was an unlikely manner of his and Gabriel figured it had to be something very serious.

"Heh...Maybe we really made the wrong choice after all, who knows how emotionally damaged that boy is now?" Michael muttered as he stared away with a faraway look,"Maybe Father would have known how to solve this situation."

Seeing that her brother was already in another world of his own, Gabriel secretly peeped at the golden orb hovering beside him and gasped at the scene.

Issei was dragging at least half of his body to a side as he groaned in pain and yet the people pursuing him were grinning, pushing a light spear in him in torturously slow as Issei eyes bulged before he screamed.

"Brother, what has this man done to f-face such..." Gabriel didn't manage to finish her sentence as the golden orb soon changed to another scene, with Issei playing with some kids and probably throwing a tantrum at them for ogling at a red-haired beauty standing by his side.

"This is Hyodou Issei, a man that should never have probably been mixed with supernatural, if it wasn't for..." Michael visibly winced as he clenched his fist and banged the table,"We should never have done that.."

Staring off into another silence again, Michael turned away and Gabriel glanced at the golden orb again, this time Issei had a caring smile on his face as he hugged a blond-haired girl and Gabriel sweared she remembered her.

Though, the warm smile of Issei felt like spring, it had been quite a while since she someone with that pure of a smile and her heart skipped a beat.

Wings suddenly starting to manifest with darkness, Michael turned around in slight panic as Gabriel cheeks tinged with red,"Gabriel!"

Regaining her composure, Gabriel apologised for how careless she was and Michael brushed it off as signs of a woman finally starting to grow.

For a moment, the golden orb seemed to glow as Gabriel stared at it once more before leaving the room in a rush, her hand now on her chest, she was as confused as what her emotions for Hyodou Issei were.

 **xx**

"Vali!" Issei shouted as he pushed the grey-haired man away. blocking a strong ball of magic coming his way.

"Oh? You're here?" Vali raised his eyebrow as he breathed heavily, tired from the fight and fending off from Sirzechs attacks before he stared at the figure hanging from Issei's shoulder,"You got to be kidding me.."

Issei grinned as he scratched his head,"Well, I am on my way to becoming a harem king."

Vali had a small smile on his face as he dodged another attack,'Maybe it won't be long that he finally come to his senses...'

"Issei-kun?" Sirzechs questioned as he saw the second man with a hood that covered his face, he may not have been able to identify him by his appearance by his voice sounded exactly like the brown-haired man.

The man flinched at the name as he backed away with slight hesitation before grabbing Vali's hand and escaping through the broken window he had jumped in from.

Before Sirzechs could say a thing, Rias had already rushed to follow them and Sirzechs winced in pain at a small cut from the fight and blood darker than his hair oozed out of the wound and Sirzechs made out the small green liquid before he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Serafall eyes widened at the fallen form of Sirzechs and she rushed over to help and only calmed down when she realised the poison was a weak one but her mind was already foggy from fear and it claimed that either Issei nor vali had done this.

"Go after them." She commanded the soldiers as she stood up, her eyes now a shade darker.

"But.." Shocked of the change of the usually optimistic Serafall , the soldiers tried to protest but were met with an icy glare and quickly obeyed her orders.

Outside, Cao Cao grinned at the sight,"If I knew the current Maou would be so easy to kill, I would have jumped right in. It's a shame it was only weak." He said acidly as he held a small glass bottle of green liquid.

"I can't let you injure either the red or white dragon emperor when they aren't at their full potential." He chuckled as he tightened his coat,'Really? Why am I doing this?"

Shaking his head once more, Cao Cao blocked off the questioning thoughts he had,'I'll prove to them that humans can be the strongest of all the factions.'

As Issei and Vali made their escape, Rias seemed to still have not given upon chasing them and was following close by which seemed to annoy Vali a lot.

"Issei-nya,quick." Kuroka held out her hand as she pulled Issei i the cramped car before Vali squeezed in.

"Is there something wrong with the teleportation skill?" Issei asked as Arthur stepped on the pedal and Le Fay seemed to be casting a magic spell on the wheels.

"They acted fast, there's a barrier and we can't use magic in a certain radius now." Kuroka explained as she snuggled into Issei's embrace,"But of course they only resist magic that is used to escape so fighting with magic is still an option."

Issei nervously scratched his cheek at their carefree attitude as he heard the menacing shouts of men behind them and a very determined red-haired woman still chasing after them.

"Hnnn..." Raynare suddenly moaned as her eyes fluttered open before Issei knocked her out again.

"Ara? Aren't you heartless?" Kuroka giggled as Issei wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into Kuroka's hair, her cat ears tickling his face a little as she squirmed around.

In the warm embrace, nonetheless of the people chasing them and that there was a high possibility he may probably die now, he was indulged in the small pleasure of being close to his lover.

Kuroka's heart beat faster as she felt Issei sigh and time seemed to slow down.

The thrill of being a criminal was exhilarating indeed, the danger of it made her shiver but loving peace for a moment was fine right?

As they looked at the devils now taking flight to capture them, Kuroka lift her hand and they disappeared into thin air, leaving the car to crash into the barrier.

They were safe for now but alas, happy endings don't always last forever, do they?


	7. Chapter 7

**Times flies, doesn't it? Well, hi guys! It's been at least one month I think :P This chapter is probably going to be much longer than the others because I'm actually going to take a short break after this since shit happened in my life and I really need a break, but before that I want to make another chapter so atleast, you have something to read. I won't discontinue the story but updates may take a little long but don't worry, i will find time. A Lot of you guys have been asking why I added Akeno to the harem and let me list down the reasons why. She was the most voted in the latest chapter and I feel like she may understand issei's pain seeing that she always that her father "betrayed" her and well, I feel like issei and her always have a connection. So, I hope that answered your question. I would like to thank Warrior Of The Forbidden Flame for giving me an idea for this chapter with who you suggested to be in Issei's harem.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD**

 **Voting list: Unfortunately, no one made it this round but Rossweisse and Raynare are in the lead :o Remember to vote if you haven't! Oh and Tiamat has been added into the voting list by a request from a reader.**

 **[heroman626] Yep, shit will happen this chapter just without cao Cao...yet**

 **[DraigTrueEmperor9] Sorry about that, just really wanted to make sure people got the anything part clear, don't worry about that though, Issei won't do it.**

 **[rakudaikenshi] Not going to lie, Asia has 4 votes in total, including you and she's one of the girls with the least votes :( and well as much as she didn't see Issei experience pain from raynare, she seemed to know about the incident in volume 10 and for tiamat, well I'll add her**

 **[DragonMaster128] Well, thank you so much!**

 **[1337Pwny] Noted**

 **[FOYX} He isn't going to be pure evil but he sort of will go...kaboom. And don't worry he is on mutual relationship with Ophis for now and in any case, she would probably be on his side.**

 **[Ninjafang1331] thank you**

 **[Karlos1234ify] *Nods Head***

 **[Dante Fernandez] Noted**

 **[Fxtype 456] Well Akeno got as many votes as Gabriel so.. she was added and I feel like she could understand Issei. Sorry if you didn't like it.**

 **[Tankman] Enjoy!**

 **[Guest] I'm working on it.**

 **[Dragonmite] Thank You!**

 **[Master of Dragons God] Thank You!**

 **Important Question: Do you want lemons?**

 **"Talking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Ddraig]**

 **{Albion}**

 **Chapter 7: The Betrayed's Betrayal**

"Vali, not so hard.." The muttered voice of Issei was heard as Kuroka eyebrows raised in slight curiosity.

"Shut up! You asked me to help you and now you're complaining." Vali lectured as they remained oblivious to the spying cat-woman outside the locked door.

"I didn't know it would be so tight!" issei suddenly grunted as Kuroka heard shuffling of someone trying to adjust himself.

"Tch..why are you so big-sized?" Vali's annoyed voice cut in as more of issei's panting was heard.

"Vali, I can't anymore...I'm going to..." Issei suddenly groaned.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS EVEN DOING?" Kuroka busted the door as she stared at them wide-eyes, expecting to have caught them red-handed.

"Eh? Kuroka?"Issei looked shocked as he stared at he, mouth agaped as his face burned red.

Issei was sitting on the table while Vali was helping him put on his cloak which had somehow got stuck in between his back and his jeans.

"Oh..Kuroka, could you help Hyodou with this, he insists the jeans is his size but its too tight." Vali glared at issei as he made his way out before slamming the door shut.

Unable to contain it anymore, Kuroka burst out laughing as she shook her head before strolling out of the door, leaving a helpless issei behind.

 **xx**

It's unusual to see you here, Ouroboros dragon." The gleaming yellow eyes seemed to be intimidating as it stared down at Ophis, who seemed to take back her human form yet again.

"Great Red, it has been long." Ophis mouthed out in a silent whisper as she stood before him, a powerful tension between them as silence filled the air of their world, like great enemies crossing each other paths.

"It seems you are troubled." Great Red said as he surveyed her solemn face before grunting as she twirled her hair.

"I have been planning to visit the human world." She said as she kicked her legs while siting on Great red.

"I guess you have not heard that the crimson dragon emperor is no longer the servant of Rias Gremory." He said as he flew through another dimension.

"I will still go there...After all, I have to find out why i am not contented with silence.." She mumbled as her seemingly dead eyes stared at Great Red and a sigh escaped her lips.

 **xx**

Rias was undeniably obsessed with her search for Issei, like a plant vying for sunlight, she continued typing furiously into her research yet to no avail, his location was unknown.

To think she had allowed the man she always loved slip away from her grasp two times, her head throbbed uncontrollably as she came to a stop, her breath hitched as she unconsciously placed her hands on her thighs.

 _Issei..._

Her fingers traced the hem of her skirt as she looked away in embarrassment, the blush on her face intensified as her red hair seemed to sway a little as she fumbled around on the chair.

*THONK*

RiaS sat up immediately as she tried to hide her blushing face before turning to the direction the sound came from.

A crescent-white bird stood on the sill of the window as its gleaming black eyes blinked before its beak knocked onto the glass pane again, starting to grip tighter to not lose its balance from the high building,

"A messenger bird?" She asked as she opened the window and the bird hopped in, plopping the small note from his mouth to the desk before flapping its wings and gliding towards where it came from.

Rias grabbed the note, scanning through it before she gasped, her mouth agape as she made her way around the room and she rushed out, nearly tripping on her way out as she ran towards the oh so familiar door before knocking on it rapidly," Onii-sama! Please open up!"

When her tired-looking brother actually came out while rubbing his eyes, he was concerned for his worried sister who looked like she had seen a ghost, worst yet, a dead Issei.

"Rias, its late, why are you so worked up?" He asked, concern written on his face as he ruffled her hair, not noticing the note in her clenched fist.

"Onii-sama, please read this!" She shoved the note into his hands as she stared intently at it,"It seems like he's trying to..."

Diverting his attention from her, he now focused it on the note and his eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Rias, ready your peerage, we will leave once everyone is suited up." Sirzechs said as he gave her a sideways glance, checking if his wife was waking up.

"Hai." This time Rias had a stern expression on her face as she replied before she took a deep breath, stalking off as she straightened her skirt before getting herself ready to wake Akeno and the others up.

 **xx**

Issei combed his hair while pouting as the rest of the Vali team were laughing.

"Okay! I didn't know my waist size became bigger!" He turned around, scowling as he refused to look at them in the eye, "And just because of that, I can't live anymore!" Issei grunted as he slammed the closet door.

Suddenly, Bikou tensed up as he looked around, " Someone's here."

Vali immediately stood as he readied his sacred gear,Albion while the others stood in a battle stance with Issei staring at the entrance.

"Kuroka, the approximate number of the troops." Vali commanded as he casted a few traps around the mansion.

"Its Sirzechs and just Rias Gremory and her peerage."Kuroka spat viciously as she hissed at the nearing presences.

Though, when they had actually stepped in, nobody made a move as Sirzechs walked towards them.

"My, you guys sure are fast." All heads swerved towards issei who chuckled, "one message was all it took, huh?"

"Issei.." Kuroka couldn't believe her eyes as they clouded with misery, had she been a fool all along?

But as he walked forward, Vali managed to notice the small tear in issei's eye as he turned back,"Goodbye."

A sudden magic circle enveloped them as they were sent off to somewhere as Kuoka struggled to keep up and a confused raynare who Vali had grabbed only screamed.

Turning back to his former comrades, Issei smiled,"It will be a shame if there was no fight, won't it?"

And as fast as lightning, he was out of their sight and Rias had never felt more helpless as he commanded Kiba to keep up.

What Issei didn't know was a Gabriel in denial standing there as she pulled him to a corner, hiding them from the others.

"W-what?" Issei's mouth was immediately clamped shut as her breasts pushed up to him, "Hyodou issei, why do i feel embarrassed whenever I see you?" She asked as she stared at him with a desperate gaze.

"How the fuck would I know?" He muttered between breaths as he looked away,"And why would an angel like you be here for?" He countered as he turned the tables, pushing Gabriel till her back touched the cold wall.

Just as Gabriel was about to reply, Issei tensed up as he hurriedly looked back and pushed her away,"Leave, they will misunderstand and the three factions may be brought into yet another war, quick."

He shoved her back and made sure that he was no longer visible before coming face to face with a distraught Kiba, "Ise-kun, please... come back to us."

Issei smiled, his eyes seemed to already hold no sympathy as he only held his hands up,"Well, I'm all yours now, aren't I?"

Sirzechs bit his bottom lip as he stared at issei who only glared back, refusing to say anymore.

"Then, I hereby announce that you are arrested, Hyodou issei, Crimson dragon Emperor."

With a blast so strong, issei accepted his fate like an animal getting caught to be put into the zoo, a single world was enough to describe it: trapped.

 **xx**

Kuroka stared at the cup of tea before her as she stared blankly at it, her eyes swollen and her back slumped more like usual.

Had she been fooled? along with the rest of the Vali Team?

She begged to differ and the note given to her was enough for proof.

After getting teleported away, Kuroka was as ready to receive death only to be found standing with at least a whole troop of youkai in front of them along with the leader's daughter, Kunou welcoming them with open arms.

"Ise and I met when he was on his school trip and we became good friends." Kuou explained as she twirled her hair while bowing her head,"He contacted me recently because of this incident,"

"So you're saying that he already planned this out?" Vali spoke up, a little annoyed he didn't pick up any of Issei's communications and had totally got fooled, it was like issei's april fools prank which he did NOT enjoy.

"Hai, he sent a messenger bird with this." Kunou pushed the letter forward and Vali scanned it immediately.

 _Dear Kunou,_

 _I am contacting you for several reasons. Firstly, I would like to negotiate with you due to circumstances, I would like to ask you for a favour to pass this to your mother. Since I am now a wanted criminal, I will give only two conditions before I turn myself in. The Vali team has no relationship with any of the attacks and I will take full responsibility, thus, when you reach the given coordinates at the time and date, you will not apprehend them and allow them to be let go. i would also like for you to care for them till I manage to make contact with them._

 _"_ Tch!" Vali slammed the desk as everyone jumped up out of fear from the sudden outburst.

"Are we going to get him out?" Bikou asked as he stared at Vali who was biting his lip.

"No."Kuroka spoke, face emotionless as she looked away before smirking,"After all, he did say he would contact us, right?"

As she finished her sentence, Cali seemed to know what she was thinking and groaned but seemed to agree with it as he turned towards Kunou who immediately sat up seeing that the conversation seemed serious.

"We would to request a favour from you."

 **xx**

A well-built handsome young man with black hair and violet eyes sat beside the metals bars as he looked past Issei who sat in a corner, the chains locking him in place dangling as issei shifted uncomfortably.

"it has been long." Sairaorg spoke as he Issei stared blankly at him, refusing to say a word.

Then, issei chuckled,"looks like you're still one loyal dog, aren't you?" His eyes reflected hate and Sairaorg was surprised someone like Issei held so many conflicting emotions in his heart.

He, after all had gone through it himself, the greedy stares of the elders as he continuously pushed himself to work harder for his ill mother's sake even while he cried on the inside, he smiled for the recognition of those who would support him.

"You have gotten weaker." Sairaorg remarked as he looked at Issei,"The man I knew would not be taken down so easily."

"Maybe it's because I'm not the man you knew." Issei said softly and the hint of hurt was heard this time as Sairaorg's gaze softened.

However, the cold mask slipped on once more as Issei eye's stared up coldly,"Please Leave."

And that was how it went, no matter who visited, Issei had ignored them and they left with a low sigh and it was only when night came and Issei drifted off to sleep when he felt the shuffling of footsteps.

A woman who appeared to look like she was in her twenties with silver hair and matching eyes was seen. However, she wore a dark blue nightgown and her hair was let down and issei knew that this woman was unmistakably Grayfia Lucifge.

"Can't you guys even let someone sleep." Issei muttered between yawn he failed to cover as he looked up with sleepy eyes.

 ***Cling***

The chains were shattered and broken, falling onto the ground in a messy heap as Issei's eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Grayfia-san?" Issei stared at the silent woman as she gave Issei a unreadable look.

"It's because you are so alike to him that I myself have also..."She started as her eyes seemed to well up with tears, a first for the normally emotionless woman.

"Grayfia-san." She was enveloped in warmth as Issei wrapped his arms around her," I have caused too much trouble, the last thing I want to do is make the devils havensecond thoughts about you."

Grayfia could only gulp as his arms tightened,'I admire you a lot, Grayfia-san, I really don't want to...let go of those times yet."

Issei's eyes seemed to look more friendly now as a single tear rolled down,"You are the only one who didn't interfere.."

For a moment, Grayfia stood there,dumb-struck as Issei cried,"I-I really can't do this anymore."

Then, she slumped down as she returned the hug, repeating apologies over and over again.

When she had made a move to leave, issei had regained his composure and a new set of chains hung around his wrists,"Grayfia-san?"

"Yes?"

"I don't hate anyone, you know?"

Grayfia stopped as she turned back, a smile on her lips as she looked back,"I know."

With her back turned towards issei, she stalked off, her mind somewhere else as she made her way towards her room,'How long more before these unnecessary emotions affect my relationship?'

(One day later)

"Issei." Rias squatted as she slowly removed the chains,"I'm sorry."

Issei looked away as a blush formed on his cheeks when Rias used her free hand to turn him around for him to face her.

Then, she gave a quick peck on his lips and said no more as he clamped his mouth shut and closed his eyes.

"Its time to go back to Kuoh academy." She informed him as he nodded slowly and before he knew it, they were on a silent trip to the human world with the Occult research club and the student council.

"Heh...it really is different." Issei stared out the window as he received curious stares from his classmates.

He had been informed that they had been replaced by clones so that his parents or others would not find their disappearance suspicious.

However, with his sudden increase in muscles, he had suddenly became the center of attention as everyone stared at him for the whole lesson, wondering about his sudden change.

'Oii, Issei! Want to peek at the girls again?" Motohama and Mastuda asked while pervertedly groping the air as they stared at him expectantly.

Issei stared at them with bored eyes before dismissing them with a wave and stalking out of the classroom.

"My, someone sure has a temper today." Kiryuu commented as Issei stormed out, earning whispers and gossip from the classmates.

"He's just tired," Asia calmed the two perverts down as she tried to resolve the situation.

The infirmary was somewhere Issei thought to go immediately to as he opened the door.

'Welcome!" A feminine voice called out as Issei stopped.

"Kuroka?"

 **Note: Happy valentines's day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been quite long, hasn't it? I have been really busy and I learnt my lesson from writing rushed chapters like I did with Bound ( I have to rewrite my latest chapter for that story too) there is also an announcement from me. I actually have been receiving messages from random people that scold me for adding the girls they don't like to issei's harem. So, I'm officially going to stop with the voting system. However there are a few girls who are confirmed to be added into the harem. They are: Kuroka, Le Fay, Ophis and Gabriel. The rest are up to me. Without further ado, here is the new chapter! Remember to Follow, favourite and review!**

 **Voting List**

 **Lemon or no lemon?**

 **"Talking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[ddraig]**

 **{Albion}**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD**

 **Chapter 8: the truth**

Rias sighed as she buried her head into her hands and sighed. "He...hasn't come?" Kiba questioned as he entered the clubroom and was greeted with raised a finger to hint to him so that he kept quiet. "Rias, we have to give Issei-kun some time."

She placed warm, comforting hands on Rias to calm the teen down. She spotted her friend's hand turn into a clenched fist and bit her lip, worried for the president.

 **xx**

"Kuroka?" Issei's mouth widened as the black-haired lady sitting in the infirmary with a smirk.

Worst yet, she was wearing a revealing nurse outfit and Issei would like to ask the school how they even allowed such an outfit there.

"Surprise?" She asked as she slipped her coat off, making Issei blush with the little clothing she had left on her body.

He shook of the lingering thoughts and stared at her,"H-How?"

Kuroka giggled as she asked him,"Did you really think we would let you run off like that after you pulled off a stunt like that?"

Issei shook his head before he frowned and stared down,"I'm sorry, if you really want to ki-"

The rest of his sentence was cut off when Kuroka pounced on him, crashing her lips into his as she wrapped her hands around his neck while his hands found a way to interlock her locks of smooth dark hair with his fingers.

"Why did you do that? I..I was so.." Kuroka eyes were filled with tears as she confronted Issei who simply wiped the tears from her cheeks and brought her in closer, embracing Kuroka as a sign of comforting her.

"I..I don't know anymore, after I was kicked out from the Gremory group, I just lost myself. I feel so home with Vali and the others but I find it delusional. How did someone like me even end up with you guys? You deserve better."

*Slap*

"why are you such an idiot?" Kuroka cupped his face in her hands and kissed his forehead," Vali, all of us, we were so worried, why would you do such a stupid thing like that?" Kuroka continuously punched him and trust me, Kuroka had a LOT of strength when she did that.

Issei coughed out in pain and at the worst time, tears welling in as he apologised,"I didn't know that... Fuck that, I was in the wrong." He bowed after gently pushing her off, pleading her to forgive him.

"I was self-absorbed in my own plans and didn't even think about your feelings, I just felt that I was doing everything for you and didn't even stop to reflect on what was happening. I thought I lost all of you..." His eyes glowed a little with all the tears that had formed.

He brought her into his arms and whispered into his hair,"I love you."

The bell rang and broke the couple's moment, "I should go back to class." he said as he walked out of the room, leaving Kuroka who was smirking.

It was only when he entered class that he mentally slapped himself, _'I forgot to ask her where the others are and how she got her position_.'

Sighing as he walked into class, no one failed to notice that his mood had brightened from before and he walked with much more energy.

Asia hummed curiously, seeing that he had suddenly became so happy surprised her and made her want to know more, Rias had been so upset that he didn't show up.

Twirling her pen, Kiryuu gave her a suspicious look as she saw her blond-haired friend stare off into space, a little concerned if Asia was worried for Issei as she had looked heartbroken when the semester started again.

Issei massaged his forehead as he tried to get himself back to normal, meeting Kuroka again had threw him into disarray.

"eh, You kids! Stop Fooling Around! it will leave a bad impression on the new transfer teachers and the new teacher!" Their homeroom teacher shouted at Motohama who was at the back with Mastuda, lewd grins on their face as they chased some of the girls in class.

"Transfer students? At this time of the year?" Mastuda pushed his glasses up as he looked at the teacher with an incredulous look.

The homeroom teacher, Mr Shizuki, coughed loudly,"They are...special cases."

On cue, a familiar gruff voice could be heard from outside the classroom,"Bikou! Stand properly!"

Issei's ears immediately perked up before caught sight of the silver hair that was distinctive throughout the classroom.

His eyebrows twitched as he stared at the people who entered the classroom,"You got to be kidding me..."

As cliche as it sounded, it was no surprise when the people who walked in were the people Issei thought they were and he groaned internally before slamming his head onto the table.

"H-Hyodou-kun!"The teacher gasped as he saw Issei becoming overly-animated and continuously smashing his head, damaging the table.

"""Issei-Kun!""" "Hyodou!" Bikou. Arthur, Le Fay and Vali shouted as they saw Issei.

In a matter of seconds. the class was thrown into chaos with all the classmates thrown into different groups: The overly-jealous guys, the fangirling girls, an Issei who has given up , the confused teacher and the four people who were plotting for sweet revenge.

"Why is there only one hot girl out of all of them?"

"Oh My God! They're all so cute!"

"Please just let me die. Please just let me die."

"What is happening? Class, Listen!"

"Hmm...How should we kill him" *cue dark aura*

When the matter had ended, the period was soon coming to an end and the teacher sighed as he struggled to catch his breath from all the shouting he did.

"Well then, let me introduce to you the teacher that will take over your homeroom period, Bikou-san."

His usual traditional chinese armor no longer adorning his body,a smart red long-sleeved suit made the short-light coloured hair man look like an actual teacher.

"Why is Bikou the teacher among you four?!" Issei asked as he held out his hand to point at the other three who were casually wearing the Kuoh academy school uniforms.

Vali's eyes immediately narrowed,"Well, aren't you wearing the uniform too?"

Issei seemed taken aback for a moment before he retorted,"Y-You!"

"Hyodou-kun! Please sit down." Bikou smiled gently while he gestured towards Issei's seat.

Issei looked like he was going to vomit,"A...A smart B-Bikou.."

He slumped down as his hand clutched his stomach,"I think I won't survive this day.."

"Ahhhhhhh! The teacher is really so cool! If only Shziuki-sensei was so handsome! We wouldn't have suffered for half a year!" The girls gushed about Bikou as Shizuki-sensei didn't know whether to cry or laugh at his students, ** _former_** students' antics.

Bikou chuckled,"Haha! I like a rowdy class. You can all call me Bikou-sensei! Please take care of me, especially if i get too cheeky!" Bikou winked as he bowed.

The girls screamed, well except Asia who looked a little distraught.

The boys had a weird expression on their face,' _Is this forbidden love I'm entering?'_

Issei looked like he had an overdoes of medicine and foam spluttered out of his mouth, forcing him to sink to his seat with a small thud.

Shizuki-sensei cleared his throat,"Since the new teacher has introduced himself, lets let the new transfer students do so too. SO PLEASE QUIET DOWN!"

The class fell into silence with their usually easily-abused teacher screaming his head off in rage, so shocked that it made them speechless.

Le Fay awkwardly coughed as she took a step forward,"I'm Le Fay, please take care of me!" Her blond hair and sparkling blue eyes captured the hearts of the boys in class while the girls squealed at how cute she was.

"Ahh! Such a rare beauty! Just like Asia!" One of the boys commented and once he had finished that sentence, the atmosphere immediately turned icy cold.

Le Fay gave him a thin smile,"I apologise but please do not compare me with someone like her."

Asia sucked in a big gasp of air before glaring at the girl, electrifying tension between them as a line of rage formed.

Issei who still had not recovered from Bikou's introduction did not partake in calming down both girls and Vali sighed with how Issei had such bad timing.

Seeing that this was not going anywhere, Vali stepped forward and introduced himself.

"I'm Vai Luci-MMPH!" Vali's sentence was cut short by Arthur who stepped in and clamped his mouth shut.

"He is my little brother. He can be a little rude at times but I assure you that he is actually just shy and afraid to make friends." Arthur gave a kind smile before he was pushed away roughly by Vali.

"OH MY...*Cough* I can be blunt at times but I do want to be close to everyone one in class. Please take care of me." Vali bowed as a small blush appeared and all the girls in class hearts seemed to pop out and the guys looked like they were confused about their sexuality.

Arthur had a small smile on his face as he took Vali's place,"I am honoured to meet every lady and gentleman here. I am Arthur, Le Fay and Vali's older brother. Please take care of me as I many need some time to adapt to my current surroundings."

As he finished sentence, the bell for the last period rang and everyone grabbed their bags and rushed out of the classroom, while the disciplinary committee sprang into action,"No running in the hallways!"

Vali let out a huff as Issei still looked dazed and he grabbed issei by the collar,"Come on, we're going home."

*Bang*

They turned to see Asia standing up,"Issei-san is going back with Buchou to Hyodou residence. Its only fair to let Issei see his parents."

Vali smirked as he slung issei on his shoulder,"I have taken care of that."

Asia pouted, dashing out of the classroom as she saw no result from an argument.

Issei looked up, his view getting dizzy as he felt himself touching a strong arm,"V-Vali?"

Vali gave him a kind smile,"You awake, boob-dragon?"

Issei pushed himself away and scrambled back,"Vali! I'm sorry but I'm not into guy-AHHHHH!"

Vali's vein popped out as he heard issei, a fist forming before he sighed, embracing Issei instead.

"Baka, don't do that again." Issei's jaw widened as he spotted the single tear on Vali's face.

Bikou was sobbing and Le Fay wasn't doing well herself while Arthur comforted Issei, shushing her and making sure she wasn't hurt.

Issei choked back a reply, his arm wrapping around Vali's waist.

"And they made love in the classroom, not caring that they're friends were watching, all they saw was...passion." A teasing voice came from issei's right.

Kuroka giggled in her nurse outfit which she seemed to be quite fond of,"Come on you guys! We should head home."

Issei wiped his tears from his already red face,"Yeah...I-I...You guys are my family."

Vali slapped Issei's back as he pushed him forward,"Weclome back, Issei."

Issei couldn't hide his grin,"that's the first time you called me by my that."

"Well, I did some thinking." Vali countered as he walked towards the doorway,"We're family after all..."

Blushing, Issei walked up to catch up with Vali,"yes we are family."

Chuckling, Vali added,"It has a nice ring to it, huh?"

Everyone nodded, agreeing with the statement.

They were a team but they were also a family.

 **xx**

Ophis twirled her hair in anticipation.

Cao Cao stood before her,"Well, what do we have here? I didn't think you would come back."

Ophis glided past him, her snakes hissed furiously at his troops,"Cao Cao, please guide me to Japan."

They were currently in China since Cao Cao had wanted to learn more about the Chinese gods and where else could he read up more about them then the origin of the gods.

"I will take that as a favor for your help." He flicked his wrist, man got consumed into a dark portal.

He laughed as the others stiffened,"It'll be bad if you don't have a smooth journey."

Ophis simply stared at the portal before she stepped into it, the portal closing up, not leaving a single trace.

Cao Cao grimaced,"What does she want to accomplish there?"

 **xx**

"Issei!"

The brown-haired teen stopped for the third time on his way back.

He looked back, an unreadable expression on his face,"Rias please, leave me alone."

Rias blinked in surprise, it was the first time she had actually heard issei talk back to her since he left since he usually ignored her or give a short response during his stay at her mansion.

However, her confusion only showed for a moment before a determined expression took over,"No! You...You've been gone too long. I should have chose you over them. I'm sorry, I'm.."

"What?" Issei faced her this time, his eyes taking the size of a tennis ball.

H-Huh?" Rias took a step back, seemingly confused.

"What did you mean by choose?" he questioned, eyes narrowing as he stared at Rias.

Her face turned red, realising she had said something out of ordinary.

"Fine! You get to stay with them today!" She closed her eyes, tears welling as she ran from him.

She needed to get far away from him, to escape from her responsibilities...

Issei's hand was out, ready to grab her to get explanations but she was already too far, always too far away from him..

He turned back, walking towards Kuroka,"Lets go."

Kuroka gave him a concerned look, unsure if she should say something.

 _We should have gone our own ways a long time ago._

 **xx**

"Issei! When did you become so buff?" Mrs Hyodou asked as she squeezed his shoulder.

When she didn't get any response, she looked up, only to see tears dipping from his face.

"Father...Mother..." He embraced his mother, it had been so long since he had hugged her.

"E-Eh? Whats wrong? Issei, you're a big boy now." His mother who was stunned by his sudden actions merely said as she patted his back.

Mr Hyodou chuckled,"Issei, did you get scolded by the Student council president again?"

Issei shook his head and took some time to compose himself,"never mind that but why are you guys here?"

"Oh! Your friends said you volunteered to take care of them since they were new to the school, isn't that right Vali-kun?" His Mother turned the silver-haired teen.

"Yes. I requested Issei's parents to stay with us since I thought it was best for them to stay with their son."

Mrs Hyodou smiled as she let out a dramatic sigh,"Ahh, issei! You met such good people in your life even though you can't do anything yourself."

"Oii! that's going to far!" Issei argued back as everyone laughed.

 **xx**

"Grayfia-san, may I ask you something?" Issei asked through the phone she had given him during his days of being locked up in the cell.

"Ask away."

"Rias said she should have chose me over them, what did she mean?" Issei questioned as he sat back in his chair.

"She didn't tell you about that? The decision to choose the rest of the peerage lives over ours."

"There was such a thing?" Issei raised his eyebrow.

"Sirzechs-sama made her choose, it was either you or the rest of them. She...She couldn't make up her mind, the love of her life or the rest of her family? At first, she refused to answer, choosing you over them every time he asked but when it was time to give her final answer she wanted them instead."

Issei's mind went blank,"Rias...Rias had to do that?"

"You hate her more for choosing them?"

"No! I respect her for that choice...if she had chosen me, I don't think I could have lived with that choice." Issei slammed the table,'That Sirzechs.."

"yes. He...He has changed."

Issei frowned,"And that is why you..."

"Yes. You have heard of our love story before right? We were enemies, never meant to be together. We fought each time we met and captured each others hearts in the process. He was carefree, he showed me that responsibility wasn't everything and we broke the rules together. Being the devil himself how, the role has constrained him into what he is now, a slave for the job."

"And you hate him now?"

"Never. I have a child with him, why would I ever hate him? Its just that he has became so different,I don't know how to deal with him anymore."

"Then become the light for him, Grayfia-san, just like how he showed you the way during the war. just like how Kuroka taught me to live."

Grayfia giggled,"Thank you Issei-kun. I wish you the best of luck."

The call ended and the blank screen faced him.

"So..you want to go back to her now?" Issei shuddered, his eyes gazed over to Kuroka who smiled sadly at him.

"No. I..." He didn't need words, he knew that so he swooped her up and their lips met.

"You ran away for another reason, right?" SHe spoke up suddenly when they broke off from the kiss

He looked away, knowing what she was going to say.

"I know what happened issei. I don't regret it. I know you took my first time."

Issei's eyes hut, the memories flooding him,"No..you weren't even in a clear state of mind!"

Kuroka silenced him with a finger,"But I love you and that's all that matters."

Their lips touched again, and it filled issei with passion like never before.

'I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, Guys! I know its been long and I apologize for not having a consistent update schedule. A few things I would like to clarify here: The voting for the girls have been closed. So please stop requesting me to add the girls you want in Issei's harem. Also, I have changed the rating of the story to M as I'm going to write a lemon in the next chapter. It's not going to be a really descriptive one so don't get your hopes up.**

 **Mild warning: Sexual references in this chapter**

 **"Talking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[ddraig]**

 **{Albion}**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own High School DxD or any of its characters.**

Chapter 9:Confused

 _Issei's movements were fluid, his eyes squeezed shut as he thrust into her welcoming warmth. "Issei,no..nnn" Her resistance struggled to be maintained as the alcohol consumed her mentality._

Issei stared into Kuroka eyes as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face,"I'm sorry."

 _She wrapped her arms around Issei, her mind hazy from the consumption of alcohol and how warm Issei felt._

He pressed kisses to her forehead,cheek, and her lips as they embraced each other.

 _They moaned as they reached their peak._

Kuroka smiled into his chest as her hands wrapped around his waist, their heartbeats pounding wildly.

 _Connected...Together...Was it wrong to feel so blissful?_

Their lips touched uncertainly, like a game of hide and seek.

 _He couldn't face her for the next few days, not after what he had done._

They chuckled as Issei pulled her up, swaying to the quiet beat of the music that the old music box was playing.

 _Kuroka's concern was evident on her face and he forced a smile to show that he was fine._

"Why do you always assume and never try to find out the real reason?" Kuroka questioned as she buried her face in the crook of Issei's neck.

Issei chuckled into her hair,"Maybe I'm too blinded by my love for you."

Kuroka nipped his ear and he yelped in pain,"Don't use those sappy words on me, Idiot."

Issei brought his hands down to her hips as they made a rhythm of their own, humming to the low verses of the song they were dancing to.

"Issei, both of us were drunk at that time and it was about time that we expressed our love...in a different way." Kuroka said as she moved her hands from around his neck to his cheeks and guided his eyes to face her,"Okay?"

A faint blush appeared on Issei's face as he nodded in affirmation before they continued this dance of theirs, a dance that seemed to never end, just like their love for each other.

 **xx**

Cao Cao grunted as he slammed yet another one of those filthy devils to the ground,"Stronger. I need to get stronger."

Unlike those oblivious supernatural creatures. Cao Cao had found something that was beyond control and needed enough power to use it.

The "Fusion" stone was something Cao Cao had discovered while visiting one of his ancestor's many properties in the land, he had stumbled across it whilst looking for something that would assist him in future battles.

Although it looked like any ordinary rock from the outside, magic seemed to be oozing out of it and Cao Cao wondered how no one had found it before him.

The stone's function was something that would astound the whole world, it could absorb the magic of other hosts and fuse it with the holder themselves and Cao Cao couldn't wait to get his hands on the Red and White Dragon Emperors with this newfound strategy of his.

With his Sacred gear and the power of the White and red Dragons, he could become unstoppable.

He brushed the dust away from his uniform as he made his way out of the old chamber, a few of his subordinates already rushing towards him in a mad fervor.

"Cao Cao-sama!" They shouted as they panted, catching their breath before continuing,"The devils are planning another attack on our main site!."

Cao Cao nodded as he processed the information before telling them to get everyone to pack up and move to their backup site before getting Georg to lay out a battle plan and getting the troops who had enough rest ready for the battle.

After all, Cao Cao was named after the Chinese warlord and the penultimate Chancellor of the Eastern Han dynasty who rose to great power in the final years of the dynasty, he would never fail to live up to his name.

He heaved a deep breath as he composed himself for the fight, he could not afford to lose a lot of men in this battle for the consequences would be fatal.

Georg had formed a well-thought battle-plan and the troops were informed of it, a stern warning of never to go off on their own was given and everyone had gone into place.

The devils arrived exactly an hour later, just as Cao Cao's subordinates had informed him and when faced with a deserted area, they had gotten arrogant, spouting off about how they were a superior race and that the humans were too weak to face them.

A flick of his wrist and the devils were contained in a magic force that did not allow them to move away from their boundaries.

His troops lined around them for if they did escape, they would be dealt with the many shots that were aimed at them.

Georg flew up, his hands positioned at the devils before him,"Dimension Lost."

The devils before him didn't even have time to react as they were transported to the Dimensional gap, their doom was already foreseen.

Cao Cao smirked as he looked at the battlefield, clean and empty, just like how he wanted it, a place filled with no worries or pressure.

"Cao Cao, should we make a move to meet up with the rest of the Hero Faction?" Georg asked as he pushed his glasses up and made sure that his outfit was tidy so as to maintain up to his reputation, a loyal adviser to the leader of the Hero-faction.

Cao Cao nodded as he shivered with excitement,"The twin Dragons, I want to fight them again..."

Georg glanced at him in slight worry, after being defeated badly by Hyodou issei, Cao Cao had grown obsessed with a battle against the Red dragon Emperor although he kept his calm and calculative demeanor in front of the others.

After all, Georg himself had been defeated by one of the Bishops of Rias Gremory, Gasper, before his Longinus was taken by the God,Indra.

However, Indra's plans had gone horribly wrong and had lost the war he was waging with the God of destruction,Shiva.

This said, their Longinus were returned although Leandro was still receiving treatment due to Cao Cao being afraid that he would not be able to control his power after what had happened with Shalba.

The Hero faction had regained its past glory and their methods had become more...cruel.

Cao Cao had recruited any humans who had the potential to become a soldier for the faction, even going as far as to lure children with fake advertisements about dragons and hero's what-not, a more vanilla version of the war going on right now.

Georg brushed his hair to a side as he settled Cao Cao down into a chair as tears flooded out from his only eye.

The eye he had lost due to Hyodou Issei had been replaced with an artificial one so that he would not stand out in the human world.

Georg stood by a corner as Cao Cao's shivering slowly stopped and he cleared his throat,"I have talked with Hades about overthrowing the supernatural world again, and he has agreed to continue this alliance of ours if we keep it interesting."

Georg nodded in understanding,"Basically, he wants more company huh?" Georg chuckled as he remembered how Hades was in a bad mood when they were sent down to calm him down but Cao Cao had managed to allow him to understand the situation.

Their conversation soon faded into silence as Georg stared off into a corner while Cao Cao drank some water,"Let's go."

 **xx**

"The hero-faction destroyed all the devils?" Sirzechs was astounded by the news, he knew Cao Cao had been gathering people but he didn't expect them to reach such a tremendous amount of strength already.

Micahel sighed as he let his face fall into the comfort of his palm,"How did things get so messed up? Even the God of the Realm of Death,Hades has decided to help them due to his dislike of our species."

Azazel glared at Sirzechs with fury as he stated,"The fact that we have lost people like Issei and the Vali team is also a major down-sider since they are all powerful people that could help with the war but you just had to butt in, huh?"

Sirzechs stood up, his fist slamming the table,"I did what I thought was the best for us! Issei-kun held so much power and if he betrayed us, things would become messy so eliminating him was the best option."

Azazel fired back with the same fury, a scary aura flooding out from as he cleched his fist,"And you thought so lowly of him to think he would do such a thing? You know what, the fallen angels have nothing to do with this war, you can go all angsty on your own."

With that, Azazel got up and left,the tension the room was undeafening and Sirzechs couldn't help but shudder a little.

"Michael?"He turned his head to the mostly silent angel.

Michael shook his head as he stood up,"Sorry, Sirzechs but I'm not feeling well,I'll send a representative to the Kuoh High School as you asked, though." He excused himself beofre getting up to leave.

Sirzechs slumped into his seat before he noticed someone placing a cup of tea onto his table.

He looked up, to find Grayfia staring down at him with sad eyes,"Thank you."

Grayfia gave him a small smile as she put the chairs back into their original place,"You must be exhausted from that meeting."

Sirzechs nodded but his eyes were focused on Grayfia,"I'm sorry."

Grayfia turned back,confusion evident in her eyes.

"When Millicas was born, I promised you we would have a lot of day offs and family bonding time but I failed to keep that one. Heck, i haven't seen both of you in all these months." Sirzechs muttered as he embraced Grayfia, who was stunned by his actions.

She returned the hug before kissing his cheek,"An advice. Think of the other when you're sorting something out. That was the man I fell in love with."

Without another word, Grayfia turned to leave and Sirzechs was left in the room.

A single tear rolled down his cheek, what had this role done to him?

His hands roamed the smooth wood of the table. Oh, how he had missed the feeling of being in the battlefield, his mind miles away from the responsibilities that he had in the Underworld, the sole thought in his mind was to win.

However, his head drooped down as he heaved a deep breath, but sacrifices had to be made for the absolute safety of the devils and he had to uptake the role as the leader.

 _After all, my time is limited._

He sighed into his palm before he summoned someone from the headquarters.

"You called me? Sirzechs-sama?"

Sirzechs nodded before he gave out his command,"Announce that Hyodou Issei is an official stray devil for running away from my sister's peerage and disobeying her orders."

The devil visibly paled but had no intention on overruling the higher up's command, Immediately,Sir."

 **xx**

"Oi! Where's all your power now?" Vali shouted as Issei fell, pain settling in as he winced from the powerful punch that had connected to his stomach.

He clenched his fist as he stood up,"It's not gone yet!"

Again, Vali flew towards him the connecting fist flew him backwards again.

 _"Issei. We're a team, and we won't lose to anyone, so we have to grow stronger till we are the best."_

"Tch." Issei's ears were ringing and his legs were going to collapse if not for the words that seemed to give him a boost of adrenaline.

A fist was flying towards him again,but his hands flew to the front and Vali's eyes widened, Issei had caught his fist in two hands, stopping his full-on charge with ease before throwing him back to the ground in a swift blow.

Vali wiped the dirt on his face as he grinned, patting Issei on his back,"Nice one."

Issei gave a big thumbs-up,"I won't stop! After all, its for the Vali Team!"

The words slipped out easily, something he was used to saying before.

 _It's for Buchou after all!_

Vali seemed to catch the fleeting look of Issei and smiled grimly,"hey. It's okay if you think of them, you were very close to all of them."

Issei nodded, a little overwhelmed by the emotions that had gotten a hold of him,"One more!"

Vali raised an eyebrow, certainly confused by Issei's sudden outburst as he got into a fighting stance before he found himself with a smile on his face, Issei wanted to practice again.

"I have to be stronger." issei's eyes narrowed in determination, fingers digging into his palm as he readied himself.

 **[Boost!]**

Vali's wings immediately spread out, taking the higher ground as an advantage against Issei for this short while.

 **[Boost!]**

Vali swooped down, a punch already ready as Issei jumped towards him.

 **[Boost!]**

Their fists connected in a flurry of mess, none of them connecting with any body part except for their hands.

 **[Boost!]**

Issei tried slipping in a jab to Vali's neck but was caught right before he managed to do so, as Vali grabbed his arm, flinging him as far as he could.

 **[Boost!]**

Issei tumbled forward, his hands reaching out to cushion before dodging a beam of power Vali had shot at him.

 **[Boost!]**

Issei grinned as he got up, legs in a position that allowed him to be most flexible.

Issei instinctively jumped up and Vali smirked, if he thought it would be so easy for him to atta-

 **[Dragon Shot!]**

Vali's eyes widened when he realized Issei had gotten behind him, and the fact that he was in blank range with Issei made it impossible for him to react fast enough to block it or counter the attack.

Vali went down the with the impact and sheer surprise that issei would try something like that, _'Never judge a book by its cover huh.'_

Before issei could land a punch on Vali, he had already halved the power of it and turned the tables around.

"Hyodou, how about we get serious with this one?"

Issei battled the odds of getting found out but they were in a secluded corner and Vali had scouted the area to find a location where no one went to.

He nodded his head in affirmation and Vali's demonic aura immediately increased, probably from the excitement of a battle he had been longing for.

 **{[Scale Mail]}**

Issei who had now gained flight flew up to face Vali, both of them knowing that this had became a battle of speed.

 **[Boost! Boost!** **Boost!** **Boost!** **Boost!** **Boost!]**

Vali charged straight to Issei, the fact that he could not let Issei charge his attack exponentially in a manner that could be terrifying.

Issei sucked in a big breath of air, the heat in his stomach surged him forward as he released a burst of flames that licked hungrily at Vali as he cursed, moving backwards to dodge the flames, giving Issei ample time to continue charging.

Vali stepped up his game, his hand rose up high as a magic circle appeared before Issei , a powerful beam headed straight for him blasted before his eyes.

"Tch!" Issei's wings came forward as he brought up his arms to block the blow before he sensed a hand resting on his armor.

 **{Divide}**

Issei turned back, firing a shot at Vali which was easily deflected since his power had been halved.

The red and white dragons fought with vigor, not one of them letting up on the other, filling in any gap they had missed to land a blow on the other.

Alas, there was an end to their seemingly never-ending stamina and both of them were left panting, though neither of them were intending to lose this fight they were destined for.

Their generation changed the legend, the two dragons weren't fighting to kill but were fighting to become stronger, to protect the other.

Their eyes glinted with excitement, Vali could hardly control himself from how this fight was making him shiver with anticipation and Issei who had never really liked fights, was very much engrossed in this battle.

Both knowing they had to be the one to recover first to give the finishing blow, Issei lunged at Vali who had just managed to narrowly dodge the attack.

Vali immediately lifted his arm, words flowing out of his mouth as he cast his spell.

Issei took a stance,'Tch, he's using Norse Magic.'

Seeing that he had an advantage with magic, Vali cast spells that issei were not familiar of, making sure they did not do a lot of damage and were fast to activate.

To lower down someone's guard. An effective way to securing victory when either both powers are equal or the other had an upper hand. In this case, it was the former.

"If you're going to use magic, bring it on!" Issei was definitely getting riled up and Vali had to stop himself from smirking.

Getting impatient, Issei rushed forward, hoping to end the fight when he realized Vali was no longer in front.

He looked up and saw that Vali had taken flight, he was about to follow through with his attack when he found himself unable to fly.

Vines wrapped around him, pulling him down to the ground and it was already too late when he heard the familiar casting of magic and saw the incoming blow heading towards him.

 **Crack!**

Vali watched as the ground below him slide down as a huge hole was formed from the mere impact of the spell.

However what he didn't expect was to see Issei using his wings to block the spell, his hands in the fray as he tried to resist the impact.

Time seemed to slow down as Issei rebounded the spell, firing a shot from his Boosted gear to speed up the process.

The spell connected with Vali, knocking him away from his concentration as he lost balance, falling closer to the ground.

Taking his chance, Issei flew towards the falling man, the anticipation of ending the battle clear in his eyes as he brought his fist forward.

However, Vali had already recovered from his shock and grabbed issei's arm as they stared into each other, both ready to emerge as the victor.

"OI!" A sudden shout resounded around the whole empty space that looked like a junkyard compared to how empty it looked just now.

Trees were toppled onto the ground messily, not to mention the amount of holes they had created on the ground, it was a mess.

Both Vali and Issei looked back at the voice, both annoyed and curious to see who it was.

Bikou stood in the middle of the space,"if someone saw this, it would have been a big problem. Bikou shook his head as he slowly restored the land to its former glory.

Both of them dropped to the ground, exhausted from the battle that had yet to come to an end. Bikou sighed as he grabbed both of them by their waist,"Come on. Let's head home."

"What the hell were you guys thinking?" Bikou asked as they were on their way back to the mansion.

"It was Hyodou's fault." Vali said as he looked away from Issei.

"What? It was clearly your fault!" Issei countered as they both started bickering before they burst into laughter.

Bikou gave a small smile,"It's been a long time since you laughed about such matters, Vali."

Vali gave a condescending nod,"It's hard not to when you have such an idiot of a partner."

Issei rolled his eyes before he raised an eyebrow,"Partner?"

Vali chuckled,"Yeah. i thought that was already established, Boob Dragon."

Issei chuckled as Bikou got tired of holding both of them and dropped them onto the ground.

Even though Issei looked unaffected by those words, they had no idea how jubilant he felt right now.

If he had to describe how those words had sounded to him, he had to say it was like hearing that he had finally gotten a harem.

Before he could allow himself to think any further, he was kicked in the butt and he scrambled forward, rubbing his sore spot as he glared at Bikou who lowed away innocently.

'You Bastard!" The walk home became a chase as Issei insistent on landing a blow on Bikou.

However, when he reached the house, his feet seemed to be rooted to the ground as he took a step back.

Raynare was tending to the small garden outside the house when she realized a figure was looming behind her.

She looked back to see Issei staring at her with a horrified expression,"Ah! Welcome back, Issei-san. I have a letter for you."

She handed the letter to Issei before rushing into the house as he tried to process what had happened.

He walked into the house before giving his greetings to everyone and retiring into his room.

Opening the letter, his eyes softened at the message inside.

 _Dear issei-san,_

 _the reason why i wasn't in the house before was because Vali-san and the others had returned me back to Azazel-sama. Maybe I'm wrong but every time you look at me, I see not fear, but a lot of hurt in your eyes. I questioned Azazel-sama about it and he told me what i had done to you. I know apologies will probably not heal the wound of a first love but that is the only way I know of to beg for your forgiveness. Please do not call me Raynare but Hyodou Yuuma, the girl you met while the sun was setting in the battlefield not the girl who wanted to kill you at sunset. PS( I'm a Hyodou because father and Mother took me in as their daughter) I hope that we can move forward together as siblings and allow you to move on from that time of your life._

Issei let out a small laugh as he read about his parents' decision, _' She must have freaked out a little.'_

He took a deep breath as he folded the letter neatly, placing it in a corner as he thought,' _A sister, huh.'_

A knock shook him from his thought as he invited the person in as he re-positioned himself on his chair.

A flustered Yuuma walked in as she looked at the floor,"Um..I know this is sudden, but how do I address you?"

Issei laughed as he reached out to pat her shoulder, a little hesitant on doing so but the small smile on her face made him have a firmer grip.

"I really don't need someone to call me Onii-chan and beside you're probably older so just call me like you usually do." Yuuma giggled as they both looked each other in the eye and she embraced him,"Good night."

She walked away as a smile crept its way up his face, they had a long way to go but small steps were still a progress.

As Issei thought, the morning was awkward. Vali and the others were as loud as they usually were but Issei and Yuuma had yet to make a single eye contact without averting their gaze.

Le fay and Raynare had gotten on better terms as they were both shy and Le Fay was more than happy to show Yuuma around town since it was a weekend.

Kuroka lay lazily on the couch as Issei took a seat beside her as she teased,"Well, wasn't it an eventful morning?"

Issei blushed, knowing that she had definitely saw the awkward tension between the two.

She sat up, brushing her hair to a side as she wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug,"If she was the previous Yuuma, I would have ripped her throat but she's not the same person, remember that."

Issei nodded as she gave him a peck on his cheek before she got up to drink her carton of milk.

The rest of the day wasn't as tense as it was in the morning as Issei made small talk with Yuuma, as they got to know each other better and even got into trouble when they were caught playing in the playground meant for children aged 7-12.

The next day was fairly similar, just that the whole Vali Team went out with them too and when a group of attractive males and females walk down the street, they became the center on attraction in a few seconds.

The day ended with them being chased by talent scouts and model applications.

If Issei had said he didn't his time here, he would have really been lying.

The Vali team were walking back home when a lone figure walked towards them.

"Hyodou Issei. By the name of the Royal Army, we must apprehend you for your sins!"

Vali sighed as he walked forward,"That's why we're devils."

The army evaporated before him as he a magic circle enveloped them,"Hyodou."

Issei stiffened when Vali called out to him, his heart beating fast from the early encounter, he knew the army was no match for any one of them but the thought of being a criminal was still so new...and foreign in his mind that he unconsciously trembled.

"Ignore those who speak ill of you. They will realize their mistake once they have no one to count on when they are in trouble." Vali stated as he ruffled issei's hair before yawning,"Now we really need to sleep because we have a test tomorrow."

Issei nodded his head before he stopped in his tracks yet again,"WAIT! A TEST?"

 **xx**

Issei rubbed his eyes once more as he slumped in his seat.

"Woah issei! You look shitty today. Although, you look like shit everyday." Motohama said as he pushed his glasses up.

Matsuda slapped him on his back,"Oi!Are you even awake?"

Issei groaned as he slumped further into his seat,"Vali drilled me through the whole night on the subject being tested today."

Hearing his name, Vali looked up from his seat, a death glare aimed at Issei as he acted out the slitting of his throat if he was being bad-mouthed.

Just as they were about to get into a fight, Bikou walked in, his eyes looking anywhere but at the Vali Team.

"Erm...Class, we have a transfer student today." Bikou rubbed the back of his head as he signaled for the student to come in.

Blond hair mixed with a shy expression, the woman with the nickname "Most beautiful Woman in Heaven" walked in as everyone's jaw dropped.

Issei stood from his seat,"Gabriel?"

 **WELP! Finally an update, its a short one. Sorry _ I realized I really didn't want Raynare, oops... I mean Yuuma ;) to be in a romantic relationship with issei because I always felt like once Issei died, it was like "The End". The closure of a relationship. But when they meet again, its a new start, a different beginning and a relationship portrayed in another way. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. till next time!**


End file.
